Scion of the Reaper
by swimming.in.lead.543
Summary: Gabriel Reyes, soldier, betrayer...father, not many knew about this child, but now the child is grown...with powers he can't fully control, he works as a simple police officer, visiting the Overwatch museum... I OWN NOTHING! M for language and violence, maybe lemons in the future idk... please remember to REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Officer Jason Reyes

My name is Jason Manuel Reyes, I'm 21 years old and I'm a police officer in Numbani, Africa, now you're probably wondering why I'm telling you this, well the answer to that is I'm about to tell you people a fucking story, and you're going to stay and listen.

* * *

Now this all started when I was off duty a few months ago, me being the sentimental idiot that I am, decided to go to the Overwatch Museum so as to remember what my old man was when he was alive...at the time, I thought he was dead, fucking hell was I wrong. No sooner had I walk through the damn door a gorilla in a **goddamn** exo-skeleton busts through the skylight and lands right in front of two kids that were visiting, I ran forward, grabbing the kids and pushing them towards the emergency exit.

"Get out of here!" I said, kicking the door open, "I'm a police officer, get to safety and stay there." The older one, a teenager it looked like, nodded at me and ran out towards what I thought would be safety, thank god I was right that time. I closed the emergency exit and turned around in time to see what looked like the grim reaper wielding two shotguns firing at the armored gorilla, Winston, if I remembered correctly. I ran forward and took out my taser wondering

'Why the **hell** did the alarm not go off.' And fired it at the death-metal worshiper, imagine my surprise when he basically evaporates into smoke and moves back laughing like a demonic clown, 'fuck it' I thought, taking out my firearm and placing a few shots in Reaper's chest, which just flew through him. I dove behind a concrete display and radioed in,

"This is officer Reyes, I am in combat at the Overwa- SHIT!" I cursed as a sniper round went through my radio, and almost through my hand, I dove to a separate piece of cover and ended up next to a brunette woman wearing an orange bodysuit, a brown jacket, and a high-tech chest brace, "Tracer ain't it?" I asked, reloading my weapon.

"What can I do you for, Officer?" The former pilot asked, popping up from our cover and firing at the sniper, who I couldn't see yet.

"Any idea what these **pendejos** want?" I replied, standing out of cover and sending a few of my own shots at the sniper: a woman in a purple bodysuit, and spider-like night-vision goggles.

"Doomfist Gauntlet." Tracer replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Then proceeding to blink away and directly engage the sniper. I then ran towards said artifact while both of the invading mercenaries were distracted by Winston and Tracer respectively, the glass around the Gauntlet was broken by gunfire, probably the Reaper's, I grabbed it and threw it to the ground, taking cover behind the pedestal it was housed in.

'Well, I'm fired if not dead.' I thought, hearing footsteps walking towards the pedestal,

"Mierde!" I heard before a purple rifle poked over the top of the pedestal, I grabbed the barrel and directed it towards the Gauntlet, the sniper's instinctive fire spewed bullets into the artifact, breaking it into pieces and rendering it beyond repair. I head butted the sniper and placed the barrel of my own gun against her rifle, putting two rounds of .45 hollow point into the weapon, destroying its receiver.

The sniper dropped the weapon and planted a boot into my stomach, before launching a cable into the rafters and rappelling away, I turned my attention to the Reaper, who was planting shell after shell into Winston's exo-skeleton, I fired two more rounds at him this time slamming the shotgun he held into his left hand and his shoulder respectively. He recoiled back from the force of the bullet but I saw no blood, he dropped the now useless shotgun and produced another from within his cloak.

"Cease and Desist!" I shouted at him, "Cease and Desist you **puto fantasma**!" The Reaper chuckled and fired at me, I rolled into cover and rose out to return fire, only for him to have vanished. A sudden wind and the smell of sulfur alerted me to his **fucking teleport** and I spun around, knocking his gun away from me with a kick and drawing my nightstick, wielding it like a tonfa, I slammed it into his wrist, causing him to drop one gun and raise the other to fire at me, I kicked the gun upwards this time, then spinning into a back-kick that knocked him away from me. While he was in the air he grabbed hold of the sniper, who had grappled onto a passing Talon Helicopter.

" **You've improved.** " I heard as he was flown away. I felt a large hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks for the help officer." I heard a deep voice say, it was Winston.

"Well it wouldn't be appropriate to arrest someone who worked with **mi** **viejo**." I said turning towards the gorilla. I held out a hand "Officer Jason Reyes, Numbani Police department." The moon-gorilla took my hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Winston." He said, I heard tracer blink behind me and lean over my shoulder

"Hiya." She said, I turned to face her and smiled,

" , , now I'm supposed to arrest you right now...but that's stupid policy is bullshit. So before my fellow officers come and try to take you into custody I would suggest you get out of here." I said and began walking towards the exit and to my car, to radio in a...modified report, and then head to the station to turn in my badge.

* * *

-a few hours after resigning-

I entered my home to see two things that I thought I would never see, my omnium roommate I'm shock, and my dad's old communicator buzzing in its case.

"...Cayde, do me a favor and step out for a bit?" I asked, opening the case and taking the communicator, hooking it onto my ear and pressing it.

"Whoever the hell you are I swear to the Iris I'll-"

"It's Winston Jason." I heard, "how would you feel about helping us re-form Overwatch?" I stayed silent for a bit,

"...What do you need?" I asked


	2. Chapter 2: recall

So yeah I kinda updated the document to make it look nicer than before on the 1st chapter, formats change sometimes when uploading from a 3rd party app :P but that cut off a paragraph that I'm basically going to start off from. So here it is ^_^

"...what do you need?" I said, walking around my home, grabbing a bag and waving Cayde, my roommate, back in.

"We need you to get to Switzerland. You're going to meet up with another agent." Winston stated.

"Mercy?" I asked beginning to pack a suitcase full of clothes...and weapons.

"How'd you know?" The gorilla asked,

"I did a bit of research after my dad passed, wanted to know who he worked with. Never told me much. I figured out what I could."

"Head to the Numbani International Airport and take the midnight flight to Zurich. You'll find that the ticket has been paid for. Mercy will meet you there and bring you to us." Winston commanded.

"Understood. See you soon ." I said.

"So...Overwatch eh?" Cayde asked, leaning against the wall of my room,

"Yep." I quipped, continuing to load clothing and toiletries into my suitcase, finally opening up a painting to reveal a gun-safe. A sawed down 10 gauge shot gun rested inside. Barely legal, but legal nonetheless.

"And how is bringing a shotgun going to help you?" Cayde asked.

"I was in a gunfight today Cayde. With Talon. Which means I pack heat or I get sniped on my way to the airport." I said as I put the gun in its own case, which was then filled with ammunition, and placed in the suitcase.

"May the Iris watch over you Jason." Cayde said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and smiled at him.

"You've been a good friend Cayde." I turned and locked the safe, placing the painting back over it and turning towards a mirror in the room, I stood at 6'4" Black hair cut short, and green eyes practically glowing. My clothing consisted of a plain black t-shirt and jeans, and a brown leather jacket over everything.

"See you around Cayde, rent money's in the couch." I said as I walked out and began my drive to the airport. After calling in a few favors to get the gun onboard legally I was on my way to Switzerland. The trip itself was uneventful, even with my paranoia freaking me out whenever someone exited the lavatory, but eight hours later and we landed safely in Zurich, I walked out, claimed my bag, and waited outside the airport for the famous medic to arrive.

"Jason Reyes?" I heard the accented voice come from somewhere to my left, I turned and the blonde-haired blue-eyed Angel of Mercy stood there, in unassuming business attire but still there.

"Mercy, I presume?" I asked, extending my hand for her to shake, she did.

"You're really his son aren't you." She stated. Looking at me intensely, studying me.

"Yeah...I am. Jason Manuel Reyes at your service." I said "we should be going to see our mutual friends, sí?"

"Ja, that would be advantageous." Mercy stated before we began walking, me following her. We kept walking for a good while before she spoke again.

"He never mentioned family, whenever we were off duty he would always change the subject. Always avoided it." She said, I rubbed the back of my neck.

"He was never home that much...when he was he didn't talk about Overwatch. I asked him why once and he said it was to keep us out of the spotlight. Didn't want the media or worse coming after us." I explained. "I never knew anything about what you guys did until I was old enough to do the research on my own. As for the Petras Act, it's bullshit."

She had a contemplating look on her face for a bit then replied,

"Understandable...there is something I need to tell you though Jason, your father, he is not dead."

"...what are you saying?" I looked at her confused. "I watched Reinhardt bury him."

"An empty casket. I tried to save him from his wounds, I did but, there were side-effects. He was disfigured, horribly, and can turn his body into smoke." Mercy explained to me, I took a deep breath and continued following her.

We kept walking for a long while before approaching what looked like a simple helicopter.

"So we're heading over to meet the others?" I asked, changing the subject,

"Yes, although you've met them both." The surgeon stated, stepping into the helicopter, I followed suit.

"So it's just the three of you, and me...we've got our work cut out for us don't we." I mumbled as we began to take off.

"Not going to lie, this isn't going to be something easy, or even safe, Jason." Mercy warned, "we are going to be in constant combat against superior numbers and equipment."

"You think Numbani was safe?" I cut in, "in the first few months after I joined I was in thirteen firefights, trece, anti-omnium gangs, thank god that people called them in, if not. Numbani wouldn't be the beacon of omnium-human hope it is today." I saw her nod, acknowledging my statement.

"One more thing, Jason. You'll need better weapons than whatever you managed to bring with you on your flight here, do you have any preferences so that we can get Winston to build something that suits your combat preferences." Mercy asked, turning to me with a datapad in hand, I chuckled a bit,

"If it's all the same to you Doc, I've got something that will pair quite nicely with what I have already, I'll have it shipped in when I get the chance." I said with what could only be described as a maniacal grin on my face.

"I'll take your word for it Jason." Mercy replied with a grin. The rest of the helicopter ride was uneventful, we arrived at Watchpoint Gibraltar and disembarked, we met up with Winston and Tracer inside, along with another agent, a large man, wearing the German Crusader armor.

"Reinhardt?!" I asked in disbelief, earning a long stare from the German,

"Your the kind, that was at Reyes' funeral...your his?" He asked.

"Sí, Jason Manuel Reyes." I said, the large German put a hand on my shoulder

"Welcome to Overwatch, kind." He said with a smile. Winston then came over and added in his two cents,

"Sorry for the mess, haven't had the chance to clean up properly yet." He said, I chuckled a bit,

"Cleaner than most humans I know Winston." I said, setting down my suitcase on a nearby chair and leaning forward on the large table in the center of the room. "So...what are we doing here Winston?"

"You, are going to be our recruiting officer and escort to new agents." The space gorilla stated, pushing his signature glasses further up his nose,

"Alright, so what does this entail? Other than going around the world and convincing larger-than-life individuals to join us?" I inquired, grabbing a Manila folder that was offered to me by Mercy, inside were files on three people: Lucío Correria dos Santos, Hana Song aka , and Captain Fareeha "Pharah" Amari.

"You're going to be keeping them alive until you get them to our transport."

So yeah that's the second chapter, not much action but still needed, exposition and all that, anyway, next chapter is the mission to recruit Fareeha Amari, and the revelation of powers, :D anyways I hope you all enjoy and Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Fareeha Amari

Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I'm glad to see that this fic is getting positive reception so early on, not gonna lie. Anyway here's the first 'recruitment' arc, and answering the first review by Tsukimori-bear13: probably not, if he does its gonna be violent...very violent.

-Giza Plateau, Egypt-

"You'd think, growing up in the Rio Grande Valley, I'd be more tolerant to the heat." I grumbled to myself, pulling at the head covering of the desert travel outfit I was wearing, it was a simple desert camouflage uniform, trading in the usual hat for a more protective white head covering, a shemagh.

"Egypt is a lot hotter than Texas, Jason." I heard Winston through my earpiece, a simple but sturdy radio that allowed the scientist to keep track of me and my movements.

"It's the clothes, Winston." I said, trudging forward through the many dunes around me, I was heading to the Temple of Anubis, the location of one Fareeha Amari, daughter of a founding member of Overwatch and Captain of a Helix security force guarding the Anubis AI, "I'm not used to covering skin to protect from burns, I usually just burn, and deal with it later."

"Would you like me to get to tell why that would be a horrible idea where you are?" Winston stated sarcastically in my ear, I stayed silent and continued walking, catching sight of the temple over the crest of a nearby dune.

"Temple in sight. Moving to make contact with Helix forces." I reported, taking a sip from my canteen and continuing my march, it was broad daylight as I walked on. I arrived just past noon, introducing myself to the people stationed at the Temple, five people, a small squad, all equipped in Raptora flight suits, they noticed me instantly, either from the large, custom made bolt-action rifle on my back, or the sawn-down shotgun on my hip, they trained their weapons on me,

"Identify yourself, or be fired upon." I was ordered by the one wearing a blue Raptora suit, I held my hands up and spoke,

"Jason Reyes, former Numbani PD." They relaxed a bit, but the former Egyptian Soldier kept her weapon trained on me.

"State your intention." She asked,

"Fareeha, he's probably just a freelancer hired to put down the AI, like us, don't turn down a potential ally." One of her squad mates, the leader, judging from the markings on his suit, this caused her to lower her weapon but I could tell she was suspicious of me, so was her commanding officer.

"You're right about me being here to help put down the AI, and anything else that tries to kill you." I said walking up to the group and unwrapping my shemagh, and shaking hands with the members of the group, "I represent a humanitarian group that strives to keep any casualties, human or omnium, low due to Omnic-war artifacts." I said, it was complete bullshit but it was the closest thing I could get to the truth. Overwatch was dedicated to keeping people alive, even if that wasn't what the Petras Act thought.

"I won't look a gift horse in the mouth Reyes." The leader stated, most of the squad nodding in agreement, "Captain Khalil, Helix security. I'm running this operation, so I expect you to recognize that."

"I'm going to stop you right there, sir, my mission is simple: keep you people alive, and put down the Anubis AI by any means necessary, if I have to disobey your orders to do either I will. No disrespect, but I have my orders." I said, unholstering my rifle and chambering a .308 round.

"You're talking a lot more like a soldier than a cop, Reyes." Pharah said, I turned to her and sighed.

"Ma'am, with my old man, I'm lucky I'm not shouting protocol every three seconds." This earned a laugh from Khalil, who slapped me on the back and turned towards his squad,

"We proceed as normal, Reyes, do what you have to but keep within sight if possible." He stated, marching forward towards the temple entrance, I chuckled and moved to keep pace with the squad, raising my rifle and scoping out the entrance of the temple, it was clear from what I could see.

We entered the temple and I holstered my rifle, bringing out my shotgun and loading the best ammunition I had for what I thought would be our enemies, sentry turrets and other robots, pulse slugs,

"Captain Khalil? There is a problem." The omnic member of the squad said, pointing his weapon at Pharah, then his own head, "Anubis...taking control of my systems, something terrible is about to happen, my apologies, run." The omnic then proceeded to attempt to shoot himself, had I not tackled him and wrestled the gun from his hand, reaching into my pocket and slamming a device into his neck, "regaining control of systems, be aware, ambush imminent." As soon as the words were spoken dozen of omnium sprang from the cover around us, the squad took to the air, me? I ran forward, the friendly omnic right behind me, having retrieved his weapon we attacked the closest enemy, I grabbed the enslaved omnic's weapon and redirected it's fire towards its fellow aggressors, planting a slug into an adjacent attacker. Okoro, the newly saved omnic, fought alongside me, gunning down the nearby attackers while I dove into the fray after throwing the omnic I had initially grabbed into a clumped together group. I emptied my remaining barrel into another attacker and grabbed it's weapon, unloading its magazine in precise bursts that rendered its allies decommissioned. After the remaining ambushers were dispatched, the squad came together and had a sitrep.

"Okoro, how are you feeling?" Khalil asked, placing a hand on the shoulder of the omnic,

"This device seems to isolate my systems from any outside network, while I am unable to submit any reports I am operable." Okoro stated,

"That's good, it's working." I said, reloading my shotgun, "I don't like the idea of some AI killing someone and riding around in its corpse."

"You're sure as hell one strange cop, Reyes." Khalil stated with a chuckle, I smirked and flicked my shotgun closed,

"Reyes, you knew that Okoro would be compromised, how?" Pharah turned and questioned me, I sighed,

"Liutenant Amari, this is an AI we're fighting, an incredible powerful AI, I didn't know if your squad was all human or not so I cooked that machine up just in case there was an omnium on it, or a survivor, an omnium with enough willpower to hold some semblance of self-control with that thing corrupting it." I explained, "I learned a lot of things about the war, how China used hackers to do what Anubis is doing now, it disgusted me then, and it disgusts me now, I think I'm going to enjoy watching this AI fry." The Raptora pilot kept an eye on me, I ignored it and moved to start marching further into the compound.

"Can we just kill this son of a bitch and get out of here? The faster we get this over with the faster you guys can interrogate me and get it over with."

We moved quickly, clearing the opposition rather easily until we got to the chamber housing the Anubis AI, we entered and there was a platoon of Enslaved waiting for us, we engaged, I used my rifle this time, driving tacks into the heads of the Enslaved, I was so caught up in the fight that I barely registered a pillar about to crush one of the pilots, Saleh. I ran and tackled him out of the way, earning a piece of metal shrapnel into my leg,

"Shit." I growled, pulling out the jagged blade I gave what could only be described as a primal roar and rushed into the fray once again, I don't know how long I was in the middle of the Enslaved, destroying what I could and simply fighting, the funny thing is, I didn't even notice the pain of my fists slamming into their metal bodies, what I did notice, was my hand glowing red, smoke, hot, ashy, smoke circling it, confused, angry, and high on combat adrenaline I yelled and threw a haymaker at an Enslaved coming at me with a knife, a projectile of smoke obliterated his head and slammed into the Anubis statue that held the AI, multiple rockets from the Helix Squad exploded against it as well, destroying it and the AI held within.

-outside the temple-

"So, what question is first?" I asked, turning towards the group, while relieved that their mission was done they regarded me with suspicion, even after I had removed the device from Okoro.

"Who are you, really?" Pharah asked crossing her arms, I rolled my eyes but answered her question nonetheless,

"Jason Manuel Reyes, former Officer of the Numbani PD."

"What was your mission?"

"Protect and recruit one Fareeha Amari into our organization."

"What organization?" I laughed a bit,

"That, lieutenant, is the question." My hands were in my pockets concealing the button I pressed to emit a small disruptor signal, "I'm working with the remnants of Overwatch, Winston, Reinhardt Wilhelm, Ziegler, Lena Oxton, all part of this group." I tapped my earpiece, letting the group take a look at it, "Winston is on the other end, radio silence seemed to be a bit of a necessity while we were in there so I stayed off the wire. Here." I took off the earpiece and handed it to a gobsmacked Pharah, she put it on,

"Winston? It's really you isn't it." She said, her and the scientist back at Watchpoint Gibraltar had a bit of a conversation before I cut in again.

"Well, Lieutenant, would you like to join this New Overwatch? Petras Act or no, we will not stand by as people die from battles they have no hope of winning." I said, standing up with a bit of a limp from my wound, "your mother and my father fought side by side before the fall, you know the members of Overwatch, hell, Lord knows you're more qualified than I am." I couldn't read her face, the helmet obscured most of it, but she was silent for a good few minutes. I saw her squad moving away from us, guess they decided that the information was private, well in all honesty it was, he'll it was incriminating if they reported it as Overwatch activity, but I had a feeling that the group would keep quiet no matter Pharah's choice.

-Watchpoint Gibraltar-

It was different, living in the decommissioned base, it was large, the sea was beautiful to look at as the sun would set, and the training grounds were always active...but that was it, the largeness of the base worked against it due to the low number of inhabitants, it was mostly empty with the scientists, Winston and , constantly working and looking for other potential recruits, I walked into their lab as Winston was greeting the newest recruit: Fareeha Amari.

"Hey Winston, Doc, Pharah." I greeted, moving over to my own area of the lab, a reloading area meant for gun smithing and custom ammunition tooling.

"Jason! Perfect timing. We need to ask you about this." Winston pressed a few buttons and a holographic screen opened in the center of the room, playing a clip of me launching the ashen projectile, not gonna lie, I was curious to how the hell I did that as well.

"I don't know how I did it Winston. One moment I'm in a slug fest with a bunch of indoctrinated omnium, next thing I know I throw a haymaker at the last one and that thing comes flying out of my fist. Felt like ashy smoke, if there is such a thing." I said, settling down in a chair, Pharah doing the same in one next to me she had calmed down and grown to be less suspicious of me during our discussions on the way here. Neither of our parents wanted Overwatch to lead us to danger it seemed,

"Jason, this is not something to be taken lightly." Mercy said, "you saw your father's abilities when you fought him in Numbani, we don't know if this can help you or kill you, we need to run tests, but with how understaffed we are we need to keep you on recruitment duty, especially now."

"What's so important right now?" I asked leaning forward, "the other two are celebrities, well protected, and one of them is in a MEKA half the time."

"We've discovered a distress signal from Watchpoint Antarctica. We thought it completely destroyed my a polar storm, but there's still a functioning cryo-pod emission coming from within the facility." Winston explained, I felt my face contort into a gobsmacked look,

"We barely found this now?" I inquired, grabbing a few stripper clips of ammunition from my workbench.

"Unfortunately."

"For fucks sake, Winston! How long until deployment, whoever's in that pod doesn't have a lot of time." I said, pacing around the lab.

"You'll be leaving in two hours. It's an Arctic weather research facility so dress for extreme temperatures. Mercy'll be accompanying you to ensure the cryogenically frozen individual is extracted properly."

Just so y'all know these first few recruitment chapters are going to be ending in a similar fashion :P anyway. Yeah Mei is up to bat, let's see what this entails eh? Read and Review please!


	4. Chapter 4: Saving Mei

Chapter 4-Mei

If anyone ever told you Antarctica was cold...fucking understatement of the century, thank God for the thick coat I wore, otherwise I would be a cop-sicle.

"Doc? Any idea how we're going to get out of here after we get this Mei person out?" I asked, moving to catch up with the blonde scientist.

"This blizzard should subside soon, if it stays clear after we rescue Mei we should be able to simply have the helicopter come for extraction." Mercy explained, her own heavy coat muffling her voice mildly.

"Here's hoping, doc." I said once I caught up to her, "either way it's best we get in and out as soon as possible correct?"

"Indeed" she agreed, we walked through the ice and snow for a bit, slowly but surely approaching the facility. Me being the bored young person of the team, decided to make small-talk,

"Hey doc, what do you think the deal is with that smoke back in Giza?" I asked as we kept moving,

"I'm not sure Jason...you were born before your father's incident, so it can't be a side-effect of it, but it might explain how he got his own powers if not from the resurrection." She explained, "we'll have to run some tests when we return to Gibraltar, another thing you should know is that Winston is making a pair of limiters to keep it from hurting you or someone else unintentionally."

"As long as I can stay in the field, even without this smoky crap I can still fight." I stated, moving alongside the medic, "on another note, how was your reaction when they told you to come and pick me up in Switzerland?"

"Hmm...other than the fact that I didn't know Gabriel had any family, I was wondering if you knew that he was alive, hence why I told you his story on the way to Gibraltar." Mercy replied, I nodded in understanding,

"Still can't believe he went Merc, after all the crap he drilled into me about loyalty to the unit." I grumbled,

"What kind of father was he Jason? If you don't mind me asking." Mercy inquired, I sighed but answered,

"He wasn't around much, but military through and through when he was, always about loyalty, loyalty to family, to friends, to the unit, then bang. He 'dies' and leaves me and mom...mom...didn't take it well, his 'death', she drank, a lot, got mad easier, I'd hear her crying at night..." I let out an unsteady breath, I could feel tears forcing themselves out of the corners of my eyes, "then, a year later...on their anniversary...she hung herself...leaving me, thirteen years old, angry, confused, I kept moving forward, became a police officer, and you know the rest."

"Jason...he'll answer for what he's done, both to you and to Overwatch" Mercy stated, placing a hand on my shoulder, we couldn't see each other's face, but the gesture was reassuring nonetheless.

"Let's save the frozen...climatologist right?"

"Ja." We kept walking through the ice for a good half-hour before we reached the facility, I had to smash the ice with the butt of my rifle to get the door open.

"We're in, Doc."

"Good, she's this way, Jason." Mercy stated, moving past me and quickly making her way through the frozen halls. I followed silently, shouldering my weapon until we reached the cryo chambers, approaching one of the non-active ones I rubbed away the frost on the window to find a skeleton resting inside.

"Doc...these are V-111b cryo-pods...they must have been desperate to enter them during a storm." I said, approaching the only active pod, "any interference during the freezing process, a tremor, ice cutting the coolant line, it's a frozen casket."

"I'm aware, Jason. Mei, however, is still alive, and in Cryo-sleep, and we must get her out and healthy." Mercy stated, inputting a few commands on the console of the active pod, a loud hiss escaping as the pod depressurized. I stood and observed silently as the woman inside was revealed, she was short, but well endowed with a cute face, glasses rested on her nose. She wore a simple tank top with winter pants and boots, I busted open the locker with her name on it and found her coat and a small robot, I handed the coat to Mercy and began looking at the robot, trying to find a way to activate it.

"What are you doing, Jason?" Mercy asked, I pulled off my hood and goggles to get a better look at the small device,

"Trying to reactivate this little guy, I'm pretty good with machines Doc, how's Mei doing?"

"She should be waking up soon, the defrosting went off without a hitch." I flicked a switch on the bottom of the robot as she said that, the device whirring to life and hovering in front of us, digital eyes opening in the L.E.D display, it chirped something in the binary language of bastion units. I took out my datapad and launched a translation program, only, it came out in mandarin...alright time to see if I was as rusty as I think I was.

"Shénme shì nǐ zhǐdìng, dānwèi?" I asked, looking at the robot,

"Tā de míngzì shì Snowball." I heard from the cot that was being used by Mei, she was looking at me, "Nǐ shuō zhōngguó huà? Nǐ shì shuí?" I chuckled a bit and reverted back to English,

"I speak simplified Chinese, not even sure what dialect I use. Either way, I'm Jason, Jason Reyes, nice to meet you ."

"Ah, , your here as well? How long has it been?" There was a stagnant silence for a bit, I took a deep breath and answered her,

"It's been a little over a decade since you were frozen , Overwatch was disbanded and deemed illegal, we're here to rescue you and offer you a choice. Continue working with Overwatch, help us grow and help protect others...or go back out into this changed world and continue your work without the resources Overwatch can offer." I kept a straight face...my 'bad cop' face.

"There's no need to be businesslike about it, Jason, I'm willing to continue aiding Overwatch. Now, where can I get a warm cup of coffee as soon as possible?"

-time skip, Gibraltar, after returning-

"Jason, I know we just got back but I need to perform an examination on you as soon as possible, you're not accustomed to cold environments, Mei and myself are." Mercy said, now in her usual caduceus uniform,

"I understand, Doc, to the medbay then?" I asked, having changed myself, now in jeans and a plain black t-shirt, I stretched as I got off the helicopter, Mei getting off beside me,

"Angela is right Jason, the climate where I was frozen can be harmful even if only temporarily exposed, from what you've told me you've lived in warm climates most of your life, suddenly going to the Arctic is probably going to affect you in some way or form." The climatologist stated, excitedly looking around the Overwatch base, I chuckled a little at her antics, incredibly intelligent, brave, but childishly curious.

"I'm already going with Mercy, Mei, a few minute walk to get to the clinic won't kill me...least I don't think it won't, would it Doc?" I joked, turning to Mercy, who had just gotten off the helicopter, an annoyed look on her face,

"It won't, but I would appreciate you hurried, the wind out here is dreadful." The doctor stated, beginning to walk, I followed quickly,

"Why the rush for this 'examination' doc?" I asked, tilting my head curiously.

"We're going to try and see if we can activate your smoke ability, if we can't, Winston has built a pair of limiters that will suppress the smoke, theoretically." Mercy explained, I nodded,

"Not gonna lie, that fireball hit with the force of a high-explosive. Would be useful wouldn't it." We got to the clinic after I said this, I sat down in the examination chair and Mercy hooked me up to a machine that put my hand into a transparent box. "What now?"

"Try and activate it. See if you can force it out." She said, picking up a data pad hooked up to the box, I nodded clenched my fist, focusing on that feeling...that heat, the ash coating my hand, with a growl I saw my hand ignite, it was glowing red hot and ash was circling around my fist.

"What are the readings, doc?" I asked clenching and in clenching my hand, observing the movements of the ash.

"Heat of the skin is at 2,000 degrees Centigrade. Ash seems to consist of sulfur, but isn't catching fire, skin and bone composition is normal. Congratulations, you're a certified superhuman." The doctor stated, typing her findings on the data pad. I chuckled a bit,

"It's official. My life can't get any weirder." I joked, Mercy smirked at me,

"Just wait. With Overwatch, anything can happen."

"So what now?" I felt the smoke and heat subside as I said this, Winston walked in as well, holding two white gauntlets,

"We'll place the limiters for now. If you need to use the power there's a button behind the wrist that will deactivate them temporarily." Winston said, attaching one gauntlet to my free arm while Mercy helped get the other one out of the box, I grabbed the other gauntlet from Winston and placed it on my arm, I tried to bring the smoke out again but couldn't,

"They work Winston, it's a wonder how you were able to make these without any prior data." I stated, getting up from the chair,

"I used the data that we've gathered from Reaper's attacks, I assumed that the smoke would be similar due to your relation with him." Winston explained, I nodded

"Smart."

"I did create Lena's Chronal Accelerator, Jason. This wasn't as hard."

-time skip-

A few hours after the procedure I made my way to the mess hall, joining Fareeha, Lena, and Reinhardt at a table,

"Buenos tardes, everyone." I said as I got a tray of food and sat down,

"Guten Tag."

"Masā' al-xeir." (مساء الخير, in the Arabic text.)

"Evenin', love,"

I began to eat quietly before Lena asked a question,

"Jason, you grew up in the States, right?"

"Yeah?" I responded,

"How'd you end up a cop in a whole other continent?" She asked, leaning forward slightly, I could see the other two residents of the table paying attention as well, I chuckled a bit,

"That's a long story, y'all got time?" I warned, taking a bite out of a rolled up tortilla from the MRE provided,

"I'm pretty sure the only one on missions around here is you, Jason." Fareeha pointed out. If this was an anime I would have had a sweat drop on the back of my head,

"Alright then, let's get this over with. Yeah I grew up in the States, little town in Texas called San Juan, but, after my dad's 'death' things changed. My mother passed a year after, and I was on my own after that. Thirteen years old, confused, angry. I moved around, focused on staying alive, I could've just gone to an orphanage, but I was distraught, I ended up just, moving. China, Russia, Japan, I just kept traveling, I would spend a few months in each country, working for funds to keep moving, eventually I found my way to Numbani, and I see an omnic in an alley, getting beaten up by a bunch of assholes, me being my 17-year old, reckless self, jump in and start fighting off the dumb shits, the omnic joined in, helping me fight the assholes off, ten minutes later, the cops show up, me and the omnic leaning on each other like Forrest and Bubba, surrounded by unconscious bodies. That omnic was Cayde, who's family took me in and he ended up being my roommate until the events that landed me here." I finish my story and gauge my audiences reactions, Lena was smirking, Reinhardt held an ear-splitting grin on his face, and even Fareeha held a small smile on her face.

"You are one unusual kind, you know that, Jason?" Reinhardt stated with a chuckle, I gave him a smirk of my own,

"Oh trust me, it's only going to get weirder."

So yeah, sorry for the delay but writer's block is a thing. And fallout 4...and skyrim...and Crysis...god I need to stop playing so many video games. Either way, Read and Review please!


	5. Chapter 5: remnants

-Three months after Recovering Mei-

After rescuing Mei things were quiet. The recruitment of and Lucio went off uneventfully, save for a few autographs being exchanged between the two. At the moment I was in the firing range of Watchpoint Gibraltar. Testing different types of ammunition for both my rifle and my shotgun when Tracer blinked in.

"Winston needs you, luv. Something's come up." She said before tilting her head curiously "whatcha doing?"

I took off my ear protection and ejected the prototype shells from my shotgun, "I was testing an ammunition that would have the ability to blink through objects. Would be handy to get the blue bitch." I stated, then began my trek over to Winston's lab, which doubled as the mission log room until repairs could be done to the actual office. I entered his lab, knocking on the open doorframe to announce my presence.

"Ah! Jason, come quickly. The suspect that has stolen Overwatch tech has been spotted. Giza, Egypt. You need to head over there quickly. Get your things and get on the plane. Lena's your pilot on this op." Winston explained, I nodded and ran to my room, grabbing my operations bag and dashing my way through Gibraltar to the Hangar, Lena already in the jet.

"Get in already slowpoke!" Lena teased as I entered the gunner's seat behind her. I stayed silent until we were already in the air,

"Why is it always Egypt, Lena?" I asked placing my head in my hands as we flew,

"Dunno, probably something to do with Anubis." She replied, soon we broke the sound barrier and were almost at our destination.

"The Egyptian god or the AI that we blew up?" I asked

"Probably the god. AI's don't really work when there's bits of shrapnel in them. Anyway we'll be there within the hour get ready for insertion Jason."

"Even though you're a chick I'm still going to say 'that's what she said'." I said laughing, making the pilot laugh as well. "Anything to expect when I get down there?"

"Angry Egyptian thugs...and a guy with a heavy plasma rifle." She replied, getting serious for a moment, "I'm not going to provide support, any weapons discharging from this jet can call attention to us, we need to drop you in and pick you up at a discreet location once the suspect has been detained."

"Understood, ma'am." I stated readying myself for the ejection that I was going to be dropped into the action with.

"Launching in 3...2...1, good luck Jason!"

Airspace above Hakim's compound, parachute.

I guided my parachute behind the building so I wouldn't be seen. Landing hard on a balcony I planted two rubber slugs into a guard nearby. I ran to where the nearest gunfight was taking place, multiple goons against a white-haired man in a tactical visor,and a blue and white jacket with the number 76 on the back in red. It was as I was observing this that I was blindsided by a flurry of gunshots from the right side, I ducked and returned fire with my shotgun. After dispatching my assailant I jumped over the railing of the balcony and ran towards the suspect, picking off the goons around him with my rifle. He sprinted ahead of me, running forward and smashing the butt of his rifle into a thug in front of him, then activating his visor,

"Where is he?" I heard him mumble to himself before a familiar smoky form coalesced behind him.

"Right here, Jack." My father said, planting a shell in the back of the Soldier. I growled and leapt, taking a jumping punch at my father, knocking him away from the man as a bullet whizzed by, striking the soldier,

"The pain's gone." He mumbled before getting up. I kept my focus on my father,

"Tú tiene mucho que responder, papá." I said, working the bolt on my rifle.

"Que debería haber quedado con su madre, mi hijo." He stated, taking out his own shotguns,

"Oh you don't know, do you?" I said, snarling, "Mom hung herself a year after you 'died', you fucker. You abandoned us. Abandoned your unit. Was all that you taught me bullshit?!" I lunged forward attempting to tackle him, I fazed through him.

"Lack of loyalty is why I betrayed Overwatch, hijo." Is what I heard before he disappeared in a sulfuric cloud. I growled and clenched my fists so hard I could feel blood running out of my hand. I turned to the soldier and pointed at him with my bloody hand, "You. Don't move, you're in possession of stolen Overwatch tech. You need to come with me."

"I don't think either of us want to do that young man." I felt the barrel of a weapon against the back of my neck. "We are Overwatch." The soldier got up and trained his weapon on me,

"Who are you, kid." He said, training his own weapon on me. I sighed and brought a hand up to remove my own mask, a black Kevlar version of the DEVTAC Ronin.

"My name is Jason Manuel Reyes. Myself, along with remnants of Overwatch are working to rebuild it. Petras Act or no." I said, placing the helmet in the crook of my arm. "I've been traveling the world recruiting gifted people to our cause. I came here; however, to detain a suspect who stole tech. You."

"Good God you look just like him." The soldier stated, lowering his weapon.

"I took of my mask, you should return the favor crim." I said, feeling the weapon behind me lower as well, the weirder walking around to face me herself, she was an elderly woman, obviously Egyptian, with an eye-patch over one eye.

"By Allah..." I heard her whisper,

"He left more than just his unit when he up and went off the grid." I said, taking out a length of gauze and wrapping up my bleeding hands. "Now, please, tell me who the hell you two are." The two of them exchanged a nod before the soldier removed his Visor, it was an older man, the white hair accompanied by a scar spanning his face diagonally.

"Jack Morrison. Commander of Overwatch." 76 stated...I took a deep breath before raising my hand up in a salute, the woman chuckled,

"Ana Amari. Designated Marksman young man." She said, I chuckled a bit,

"You two really need to get into contact with somebody. , I've talked enough with your daughter to know that when you come back with me, she's gonna be pissed." I said, earning a chuckle from Morrison and an exasperated sigh from Ana. I gestured for them to follow me, "Lena's my pilot on this op, wonder what she's going to bring this time."

well...its been a while...yeah high school sucks. word to the wise: don't slack your junior year, you'll regret it. Anyway, I'll be publishing a new story soon. Wish me luck!


	6. Chapter 6: Talon

**So...yeah it's been awhile, again. How people are still following and favoriting this I have no idea, but I thank you all who have been faithful to the story so far :D**

Watchpoint Gibraltar, armory

Being a tinkerer, I often found myself in the New Overwatch's armory. Fiddling with my rifle's sights and internals. Commander Morrison often joined me. Observing my mannerisms and my work.

"Don't completely trust me, commander?" I asked, fitting the new receiver of my Mosin Nagant, one converted to fire both plasma and combustion ammunition.

"It's not distrust. I'm curious about your work. You're smart. Inventive. Your little warp bullets prove that, not to mention that isolator from Fareeha's mission. My question is, why not go Angela's route and focus on healing rather than hurting?" Jack Morrison's voice was gravely and deep, yet still held a commanding sound even with age. I sighed softly and waved him over to the chair next to me, placing my rifle on the table in front of me.

"Jack, can I call you that? My work on weapons, it's mainly me putting my hobby, tinkering, to good use in a way that will be advantageous to Overwatch. I've always been a gun guy. My weapons? Pawn shop buys that I suped up with handmade upgrades." I reached over and took my double-barrel off of the table and handed it to Jack, who broke the barrel and scanned its internals.

"Titanium reinforced barrel, custom recoil spring system...is that a grenade launching system?" Morrison asked, pointing at the reinforced firing pins,

"In a sense. Ten gauge, while not as popular, is more powerful than a twelve gauge, growing on that I developed high-explosive shells for it. Heavy explosive would be more accurate. The receiver was already reinforced enough to handle the powder burn. The firing pins? Not so much. So vibranium firing pins solved that problem and any other i might have with those two. However you just gave me an idea, thanks." I laughed a bit and the commander chuckled a little as well,

"You're a good kid, Jason. Good soldier too. If a bit reckless. You're smart, this?" He lifted up the shotgun and placed it back on the table, "I don't believe it's the best you can do. You're holding yourself back, Winston took a look at that isolator, said you made it out of a broken psp. That takes more than, 'tinkering' Jason. You're holding back your own potential, the question I have for you is: why? Why limit yourself to weapons and robots?" He raised his hand to his visor and took it off, cobalt blue eyes held me in place, piercing into my own grey. "You're not scared. You know you can do something more. Why not?"

"Despite what you may think, I'm not that impressive, commander. I'm a former cop. Numbani PD. I wrote tickets, gave referrals, and occasionally tased someone. Don't get me wrong, the first year was war, but wars end. Two years after that war I'm here. Hunting down my father and bringing people together to maintain peace." I sighed softly, bringing my hand up and observing the gauntlet on my arm, "you're right. I am holding myself back. For what reason...I'll give you a reason when I figure it out myself. Because I really don't know. Maybe it's anger. Maybe it's remorse. But I don't know yet. Building these things...I'm still new at it. A few months at most of experimenting. My best excuse at the moment I can give is caution. I guess that's why I focus on weaponry, if you fail it's just you or the enemy who gets hurt. Healing...can be a lot more risky." Jack nodded at me and placed a hand on my shoulder. A small smile donned on his scarred visage.

"You're a good kid. However our little heart-to-heart isn't the only reason I'm here. We were contacted by Volskaya industries. They're willing to provide aid to us, but they want a guard for their president from our ranks. Temporary, only for the next few days, but nonetheless, you're the least well-known out of all of us...I have a bad feeling about this mission, do you think you can handle it?" Jack's look became stern. The military commander in him coming through in full. I nodded my assent and gathered my weapons off the table, walking towards my room to gear up.

-Two Hours Later-

At the behest of and Commander Morrison I was dressed in my Numbani PD dress blues. Plasma and bullet-proof linings were added to maintain combat effectiveness, and I opted for a more...subtle selection of weapons this time around. The two weapons on my person were a completely sawed down double barrel, and a glock 21 pistol, four sixteen round magazines lined the right-breast of my jacket, the left, numerous shotgun shells of different projectile and shot.

"Going on parade, Jason?" A Korean-accented voice called from my doorway, Hana Song, Professional Gamer and one of my fellow new members of Overwatch.

"So Lacroix can take my head off from a mile away? I'd rather not. I'm gonna be on a mission. Gotta say...I feel like John Wick in this getup and with the heat I'm packing." Hana joined me in a laugh after that,

"God those old movies were great."

"Says the woman who makes a living off of Starcraft."

"Oh shut up gun nerd. So where are you headed?"

"Russia, bodyguard."

"Ah, don't take a bullet unless you're absolutely sure you'll survive. You're one of the few people around here my age, I'd rather you not die." I chuckled a bit,

"I'll try not to do anything stupid. I rather like living. Either way I need to head out, tell Lucio I want in on the next recording session. I haven't brought out my sax in a while." I waved over my shoulder and made my way to the landing pad, Lena was waiting there in her old pilot's uniform, leaning on an Osprey.

"I know you're the one that's actually a pilot but are you always gonna be the one I get or is Frank gonna get to yak my ear off anytime soon?" Tracer smirked at me and laughed,

"You're stuck with me, love. What's the matter? Prefer the company of men? I can't judge." I laughed but didn't rise to her barb,

"I'm afraid we both prefer the company of women Tracer, so your yaoi fantasies will have to be satisfied by someone else." Her smile grew and she let out another laugh before hopping into the pilot's seat.

"You're a riot, love. Either way, get in here. We got a corporation to impress." I nodded and entered the Osprey.

-oh look another timeskip-

The trip was rather uneventful. Tracer and I sent barbs at each other the entire time and eventually we landed at the designated drop off point. There was a single limousine waiting for us. Saying my good-bye I stepped off and approached the limousine, the guard opened the door and motioned for me to sit inside. I did so and found myself face to face with Katya Volskaya herself.

"A policeman?" She asked, I nodded and took off my beret.

"Officer Jason Reyes, former Numbani PD." I stated, offering her my hand, she shook it firmly,

"I was not expecting a new member. I requested an able bodyguard, can you do that?"

"I'm more than able, _gospozha_."

"You speak Russian?"

"I lived in Moscow for a while. Learned from a friend."

"Khorosho, eto oblegchayet zhizn' ostal'nym lyudyam." I nodded, switching over to Russian as I spoke.

"I'd rather not cause trouble. So what's the situation?"

"Just a routine warehouse inspection. Should be uneventful." I chuckled a bit at this,

"Gospozha, when does anything that 'should be' uneventful, actually go uneventfully?" I asked with a small smirk. She nodded and sighed softly.

"Things are rarely quiet, unfortunately, I assume you're armed?" She asked, I nodded simply,

"Ready for anything." The limousine came to a stop as I said that,

"Good, we're here. Accompany me Jason."

Nothing ever goes to plan...does it. Five minutes. It took five minutes until we were attacked. I didn't need to see them to know who they were, those shotgun blasts only came from one person.

"TAKE COVER!" I shouted, drawing my handgun and pulling the industry president behind me. "Keep an eye out for a sniper, that's his partner. And try to keep moving, he'll close the distance before you can think." I saw the glint of a sniper scope and pulled Volskaya behind me, the sniper round hit me, knocking me back a step, the Russian bodyguards sprayed the area the shot came from with bullets, the main one taking Volskaya to a secure office. I stayed outside and placed my isolator on the door. Sealing the room from any outside interference until I took it off. Moving away from the door I readied my weapon, shotgun blasts and sniper shots echoed through the automatic fire...until the automatic fire stopped and footsteps approached, my father walked down the catwalk, throwing away his used shotguns and pulling out a new pair from within his cloak.

"You'd best stop there, padre." I said, keeping my pistol trained on him, the sniper wasn't in sight, there were no windows or open areas for her to get a bead on me at range.

" **Why do we keep meeting like this, Jason. I don't want to kill you.** " His voice resonated through the owl mask he wore, I growled, clenching my weapon tighter.

"I can't say I feel the same." I growled through clenched teeth, "you didn't say anything. No note. No message. Nothing. We're you so blinded by jealousy that you forgot about your family?!" He growled this time, raising his weapons.

" **You forgot who trained you. Respect your father, hijo.** "

"Fuck off." I spat, firing at his weapons, disabling them, I rushed him, he swung at me with a clawed glove, altering my aim to just barely miss him as I fired my shots, it turned into a close quarters fight, us grappling, me trying to get a shot into him, him knocking my aim away and trying to disarm me, a few of my shots hit, making him snarl in pain, yet no blood was shed. "Good armor." I mumbled, swinging my elbow at his head, he caught it and pushed me away, I rolled back and reloaded my pistol, firing more shots at him, he went phantasmal and they phased through him, he became corporeal as he got close to me and knocked the pistol from my hands, I growled and engaged a fistfight. Punches and kicks flew on both sides, some blocked and avoided, others landing solidly.

"You've gotten slow." I growled, launching a heavy kick at his head. He weaved away and threw a haymaker that I caught and countered.

"You fight like a thug." He smashed his masked forehead to mine, knocking me back and onto my ass. Reaching behind me I pulled the sawed off and fired both barrels into his chest, he flew back with the force and I got to my feet, I ejected the shells and reloaded piercing slugs.

"Fighting with only one style is how you get killed." I closed the sawed off and held it steady in both hands, the short barrels meant there was no rifling, he had to be practically point blank for me to hit him and pierce his armor. That was bad. What I didn't expect was him to turn into a cloud of smoke that I, stupidly, fired one barrel at. He reappeared in front of me and wrenched the shotgun out of my hands, tossing it over the edge of the catwalk. I reached under my sleeves and wrenched off Winston's limiters, my arms instantly coating with fiery ash.

" **What?!"** He shouted, I smirked and rushed him again, sinking my fist into his gut,

"Genetics, padre." My smirk never left my face as we engaged again, I could tell my hits were having more effect than before, the trickle of blood escaping from under his mask affirmed it. Our fight wasn't flashy. Not fancy. We fought like animals. Drawing blood as much we could, i felt ribs break under my fists, cheek skin tear as the cheekbone cut its way out. In the end, it was the sniper who tipped the scales, she hit me in the chest, allowing my father to rush in and unleash a flurry of attacks that left me on the brink of unconsciousness.

"The authorities are close, we have to abandon the main objective." The sniper said, her purple-garbed form stepping into view, a new operative stepped up, a Mexican woman, circuitry running up her arm.

"Your kid is good...I couldn't get in past that little device." She grumbled, staring at me on the ground, I tried to get to my feet but my father's shotgun was pressed to my head.

 **"Stay down, Jason."** I could almost hear remorse in his tone, I growled weakly,

"Go...fuck...yourself." The new member giggled before producing a pair of cuffs and latching them around my wrists, my father hoisted me over his shoulder, then the sniper injected me with something that made me numb...I was still awake, and they knew it.

"He has information that could help us, Reyes." The sniper stated, her eyes staring into my glaring ones,

"I..ain' tellin'...ya shit…" the drug was strong...I'll give it that. The Mexican woman giggled again.

"Gabe, how is he your son...he's awesome."

" **Sombra** …" I smirked, weakly pointing at the woman,

"Pa...I like her.."

 **"Go to sleep Jason. It'll make this easier for both of us."**

"Fug off pa… _yo no quiero._ Fuggin bea' me up... _espera me vaya a la cama_. You gon' deal wit me...no matteh wha youz gonna pump meh full of... _pinche francotirador."_ I was drugged...what do you expect. I could focus enough that I could keep up with what they were saying, but once we got on the talon helicopter, things were a blur. I remember constantly insulting my father, the sniper, and bursting into giggles at Sombra's quips. When I finally gained full control of my limbs and cognitive systems, I was chained to a table, sitting on a metal chair, a two way mirror on my right and an African man, well built, in a business suit in front of me.

"So you're Reyes' child." His voice was deep, but sophisticated.

"What gave it away, the eyes, the smoke, or the preference for shotguns." I quipped, glaring straight at the man.

"I would not try and anger me, child. Do you know who I am?" He laced his fingers together in front of his face,

"An African, Gendo Ikari?" I was pissed...at everything really.

"My name is Akande Ogundimu. You may know me as Doomfist." My eyes narrowed at this, "You destroyed my gauntlet at the museum a few months ago."

"I did. You got a problem?" My eyes never left his, I stared him down, watching a small smirk slowly grow on his face.

"Fifteen Trillion American dollars went into the development of that gauntlet."

"That's what you get for being a fucking warmonger. And for powering the thing with friggin diamonds. You wouldn't have a relative named Moseby would you?" The hulk of a man chuckled,

"You're an amusing man, Jason. However I am a businessman. Fifteen trillion dollars is a very significant investment, I must gain some compensation, wouldn't you agree?" Before I knew it his fist flew across the table and truck me across the jaw, my head snapped to the side and my lip split, I spat blood down on the table and mumbled,

"Never start with the head...things get all fuzzy and don't feel the next strike." His reply was a backhanded slap that sent my head in the other direction, "see? Nothing."

"You hold information on the organization known as Overwatch. Where is it based, who are the leaders?"

"Guts, Casca, and fucking Pippin. I ain't telling you shit." Another punch,

"What is your role in the organization?"

"I make the coffee."

"Why were you guarding Katya Volskaya."

"She's an eight at least, you saying you wouldn't protect something that fine?" I could hear muffled laughter on the other side of the mirror.

"What is the device you used to secure her office."

"Never seen a suped up PSP before?" That earned another slap.

"Your armor and munitions, who made them?"

"Billy Mays." I'm proud of that one.

"Jason, you cannot keep this up indefinitely." I smirked up at him, blood running down my chin.

"Try me, Mr. Crews."

To be honest, that interrogation was probably the most fun I'd had in my trips for Overwatch. After Doomfist left the room the sniper entered the room, and began treating the bruises and cuts on my face left by his strikes.

"You've quite the wit. _Enfant_."

"What do you want Lacroix."

"The truth of my past. A pet tarantula. To put a bullet in Lena Oxton. Many things." She stated, dabbing an alcohol soaked cotton ball on one of the deeper cuts.

"Did my father put you up to this?"

"Non, Akande provided me extra supplies on my way over here. But I came of my own volition." She continued treating the cuts,

"He's the stick and you're the carrot eh?" She quirked an eyebrow but shook her head.

"We are not savages, Jason. Akande may be ruthless, but you are an enemy. While your goading was amusing, to even Akande, it only made it worse for yourself. Your father. Though he won't admit it, seemed proud of your withstanding the interrogation." I growled lowly, " _calme, enfant_. Reyes is not often emotional. Only recently has he shown anything other than rage. And only with you. You have my curiosity. I intend to explore it. Whether you are willing, or not. _Cela ne me fait aucune différence."_

"What am I, a slave? You and your curiosity can fuck off, Lacroix." I growled, her hand shot up and latched around my neck,

"In all actuality, yes. You are a slave. Mine. Akande has ordered it so, your father cannot save you. As for, how did you put it? 'Fucking off' with my curiosity...why do that when I could simply take the servant so graciously given to me: a fit, virile young man, with excellent genes. And fuck off with him?" Her eyes bore into mine...in all honesty they scared me, they say she has no heart...but she has a soul alright...a twisted, perverted beyond repair soul, she would go through with her threat, and she would enjoy it. I could see it in her eyes. The look of excitement as fear flashed across my face. "Do not think I won't turn you into a human breeding horse. My curiosity is not easily slated. Offspring between a superhuman and a genetically modified markswoman. It is a tempting idea." Her hand removed itself from my neck and she continued her work on my bruises, "alas experimentation of that sort can wait."

"You say you're not savages, yet enslave me, and threaten to rape me, to hold me hostage with my own children." Her eyes fixated on mine,

"Would you rather we indulge savagery, Jason?" Her hand flashed into the bag of medical supplies and withdrew a scalpel, pressing the blade into the skin under my eye, "would you rather I litter you with wounds as I violate you until you break? Over and over until the only words and thoughts in your soul are 'Mistress Lacroix'?" The utter calm in which she delivered her threat took me aback…"do not test me, Jason. Patience comes with being an assassin, however my threats are not empty. I will tie you to the wedding bed, and that will become your home for the rest of your days. Understand, _**servituer**_?" Those eyes...cold and cruel. The promise of the life of a comfort slave pierced through my skin...I nodded numbly, cutting myself on the scalpel pressed to my skin. She bandaged the cut and proceded to collect a drop of my blood in a vial, undo the chain connecting me to the table. And wrench me towards the door to the room. I followed her numbly...I saw my father, facing away, Doomfist, smirking cruelly.

"I was the carrot, Officer Reyes. She, is the stick. Or rather. The whip."

 **I know y'all are wondering, 'what the hell is Lead thinking with this' however after long consideration and influence from good friends I made the decisions to make this a bit of a dark start to the Talon Arc...told you the beginning of this would be violent. I know it's been a long...long time since I've updated this. A year almost. But hey. It's not dead...well it was dead for a while but then revived as I got off my ass and wrote. I thank all of my followers and those who've favorited this story, I honestly wrote this originally as a joke, but as I go on writing this grows more absorbing and I find myself thinking of situations that go beyond a simple joke story, so in this chapter I kinda went off the deep end to introduce one of the darker arcs in this fic. Please review and let me know what you all think, both of the change in atmosphere and the multiple references in this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: rescue and romance

_Undisclosed location. Talon safehouse_

" _Mi llamo son_ **Jason.** _No soy_ _ **Servituer."**_ I Spat. I was currently chained to a wall. Having been used as Doomfist's punching bag moments before.

"Tsk, this defiance only makes things worse for you, _servituer._ " Lacroix stood a few feet away as Doomfist re-wrapped his fists in boxing tape. I spat blood at her feet. The fear from two weeks earlier had been replaced with rage. They wanted me to rebuild what I had destroyed at the museum,

"If you think I'm actually smart enough to build that thing you're dead wrong. If you honestly think I'll ever help you, well these last two weeks should be testament enough to that. You getting tired of punching my scrawny ass Akande?" After the first day, I never saw my father. Maybe guilt got to him for allowing me to end up in this position. They had recovered my limiters and forced them back onto my arms after I disintegrated a guard during my first escape attempt. They had modified them. I couldn't take them off on my own. I was brought out of my musings by a purple clad boot thrust into my gut.

"You're testing my patience, Jason." She said, stepping away.

"I'd rather test my explosive shells on your skull." I growled, straining against the chains, Doomfist stepped forward and wrapped his hand around my throat, "whatcha gonna do, big man? Break a few more ribs?"

"I was thinking your jaw. In complete honesty." In my opinion I think he was just as tired of this as I was, even so I chuckled, gesturing to the sniper with my head,

"She likes my voice. It'd be more trouble than it's worth." Sighing, he nodded and instead pulled up a chair, sitting down in front of me.

"Lacroix, leave us for a moment, _Si'l vous plaît_." She nodded and exited my cell. Doomfist sighed softly and wiped his forehead with a towel, "my initial tactic with your indentured service to Lacroix was to scare you into submission, however I should have known better than to underestimate a Reyes. Jason. Lacroix is a creature I'd loathe to wish on my enemies. Hence why I essentially sicced her on you. You're loyal. Tough. And a, pardon the pun, smoldering ball of anger and willpower few can say they've survived witnessing. It is a shame you chose the path you're on right now. Why? Why assist Overwatch?" I raised an eyebrow and sighed quietly.

"There's a lot of anger in the men in our family. In the force they called me 'Raging Reyes'...my father entered this warpath because he felt betrayed by overwatch. I entered mine because he betrayed our family. I watched my mother break. I came home a year after he disappeared and found her hanging from the ceiling. I was thirteen. I accepted it then. I was alone. The people that he worked with didn't know I existed. I traveled. Anywhere I could work and fight. I went. I chose my path because I've hurt enough people. I may be a soldier unfit for peace...but I'll be burning in hell before I help out a terrorist group." I said, staring straight at the man's eyes. He nodded,

"I admire your resilience. Jason, why do you think I wish to start this next war?" He asked, I shrugged as best I could,

"From what I've picked up during my time here, you believe conflict is how the human condition furthers itself. There are good points you have with that but I can't find it in myself to agree. I fight because it's what I'm good at. Not because I have some greater cause. I've got strong morals. But I fight because it's what I'm good at, and Overwatch allows me to do that for a cause that won't lead to unneeded death." I explained, leaning back and standing up straight and popping my shoulders, the chains clinking softly,

"You're gathering your energy to try and yank the chains from the walls. Do you honestly escaping will be easy? Even without my gauntlet I am a skilled fighter. You're aware of this." It was a statement, he stayed seated, directly in the path to the doorway.

"I'm not that stupid, Akande. There are guards and one scary efficient sniper who wants to sexually assault me outside. You of all people should know an escape is all about the timing." I chuckled lightly, leaning back against the wall. "No, I haven't had my chance yet. What surprises me is that you haven't tried breaking my legs yet, or making the chains stronger. You aren't tracking me. You haven't injected me with anything other than that drug. You're waiting for something." This time it was Doomfist who raised his eyebrow, he laughed before nodding slowly,

"There's a wager going on for how long it takes for Lacroix to give in to her curiosity. I have twenty American on another week." I could feel my eye twitch,

"You bet...twenty bucks...on my virginity being stolen within the next week?"

"Yes."

"...fuck you, Akande…what's the highest bid?"

" bet three hundred on a month."

"The fucker that hit me with a leek?!"

"That's the one. It's a surprisingly effective baton."

"You're telling me...but seriously, what are you really waiting for?" He shrugged,

"That would be telling. Either way, Jason. I enjoyed this talk. However-" _**BOOM.**_ An explosion cut off his sentence and he growled and rushed out of the room. Seeing my chance I gave a yell of exertion and ripped the bricks that the chains were anchored to from the wall. Taking one in hand I shattered it on the limiter, cracking one of their modifications and allowing me to wrench it off with only a minor laceration on my forearm. I did the same with the other and proceeded to blast the door to my cell open, lunging through and slinging the chains secured around my wrists into the guards. Moving towards the sounds of battle…

" _ **OGON' PO GOTOVNOSTI!**_ "a female voice shouted, three talon guards flew forward, sucked towards a purple ball with intense gravity. A grin so large I could feel it in my ears grew on my face, I knew that voice. I fired a large ashen missile at the caught guards, the explosion sending them flying around the hallway. I stepped into view with my hands up,

"Aleksandra! Is that you?" I shouted in russian through the smoke. I heard a large 'thump' and hurrying footsteps, Aleksandra Zaryanova, my friend...best friend. The weightlifter got me in a large hug that I returned with a smile…

"Still scrawny I see, Jason… we can discuss that later. Let's get you out of here and turn this place into a crater." She proceeded to break the cuffs on my wrists and one of the operatives with her handed me my rifle and a few magazines of plasma ammunition,

"My gun...Overwatch is here?" Aleksandra nodded, hoisting up her weapon from the ground,

"The doctor, the girl with the small mech, and the Brazilian. We'll be meeting up with them soon." I felt my smile get even larger as I racked the action on my rifle.

"We'd best get moving then, eh _printessa_?" Her smile and nod allowed me to move, working my way through the halls, following the sounds of gunfire until we met up with the rest of the attack force, Mercy was the first to notice me leaping up to a catwalk and laying down sniper fire into the enemy ranks. She glided over to me and directed her healing stream into my abdomen.

"Thank god you're okay, Jason." She said, I nodded and coughed a little as my ribs knit themselves back together, I spat out a glob of blood and layed down my rifle, beckoning her over.

"Still got the aggression enhancement module doc? I got a plan…" she nodded and the stream turned blue, I felt adrenaline flood my veins, there was a sea of black-clad talon operatives in between our force and the hangar, no doubt where Doomfist, Sombra, Lacroix, and my father were prepping for retreat if they hadn't left already. I lit my arms alight and shouted down at my friend, "Zarya! I'm going in!" I saw her nod and realization dawn on Mercy's face, she steeled herself and the wings on her suit seemed to grow, I leapt off of the catwalk, a barrier being projected around me as I landed amidst the ranks. My strikes enhanced by the fire that coated my skin, I punched, threw, and launched projectiles into their ranks.

"Cranking up the volume!" I heard, I smiled and continued my fight. Roaring as I hurled one of their heavy troops into his friends, flew in alongside me, littering their ranks with machine-gun fire, I rushed another heavy, stealing his bandolier of grenades as I kicked him away, I pulled the pins and slung the grenades into their ranks, numerous explosions going off. There was only a small amount of guards left, all grouped together, I cocked both arms back and hurled the largest projectile I could at them. It detonated on contact and neutralized the whole group. Panting I collapsed against the wall of the corridor, I felt like I was back in Moscow after training with Zarya. I pointed down the way. "Hangar is that way, although chances are they're gone already." I mumbled. nodded and got a squad of Russian operatives to follow her to the hangar, Mercy followed her, Zarya and Lucio helped me to my feet and started moving towards where I assumed the overwatch osprey was. "Hey, Correra...I miss that recording session?" He laughed lightly as we walked,

"Not yet my man. So how do you know Ms. Zaryanova?" He was surprisingly chipper, although it wasn't unwelcome, I laughed softly as Zarya herself began to speak,

"He lived in Moscow a few years ago. We met after he got into a fight outside my gym...he didn't speak a word of Russian then. We talked and he told me he was looking for work. I offered to teach him how to speak our language and to give him a place to stay if he helped me with my training. For shut a scrawny _der'mo,_ he did the job well." We all laughed at that, despite my hanging off of the strong-woman.

"You know you love me, _printessa_." She brought her knuckles into my skull and ground them in a noogie,

"And you should know better than to get yourself captured...I've never once see you lose a fight, even when outnumbered, what happened Jason?" Concern was evident on her face as we entered the osprey,

"I-"

" **I kicked my son's ass for being a disrespectful punk."** I growled and turned to the source of the voice, my father, cuffed and in a plexiglass cell, his mask and armor were removed, he was in his Blackwatch uniform. His face was covered in burn scars, but his hair and goatee were the same.

"What the hell are you doing here…"

" **What does it look like...I surrendered."** He sat down on the wall chair and stared at the ground, " **I had Sombra send Volskaya the location...you're right...I betrayed you. But you're still my son, I won't have you be a slave, and I won't work with slavers."** I growled lowly, but calmed down when Zarya sat me down in a chair and sat down next to me.

"What he says is true, Jason...that pest, Sombra, she's in the other Osprey. You need to stay calm." She kept her hand on my shoulder reassuring me. I nodded with a sigh and looked at my father,

"What brought on this change?" I asked, he looked up at me and I could see tears forming in his eyes…"You're barely realizing everything that you've done...aren't you."

" _ **Mi hijo ... nunca puedo ganar tu perdón, pero me di cuenta de que me estaba convirtiendo en el monstruo en el que Angela me había convertido**_ **."** He hunched over, clutching his head, " **I almost gave you over to a woman who gets off on murder...my own son…** " he looked up and stared at me with tears running down his face, " **what human does that? None...only a monster would. I don't want to be a monster, Jason.** " I could feel something inside me wishing that I could just accept what he said...I couldn't. Not yet. It's too sudden. It could be a trap. Sighing I turned away and strapped myself in.

"We'll talk back at base. Hopefully, Morrison won't shoot you on sight. At least if Mrs. Amari does it you'll live." Thus began a long trip back to Gibraltar, the Russians, save for Aleksandra, returning home.

 _-Watchpoint Gibraltar, eight hours later-_

I stood behind my father, my rifle an inch from his back as we walked to the cells of Gibraltar. Winston, Morrison, the Amaris, Doc Zeigler, Reinhardt, and a new member, he wore a cowboy getup, and had a prosthetic arm. After situating my father in his cell he approached me, offering me his hand.

"Jesse McCree." He stated, I shook his hand,

"Jason Reyes." His eyes softened a little at that,

"Must be weird...all of this." He said as we exited the cell block, I didn't want to watch his interrogation.

"I was just a slave for two weeks. Not much weirds me out anymore...you ever been French kissed by a possibly insane markswoman? It's not fun." He chuckled,

"I read the debriefing, so you're Reyes' kid? He talked about you in Blackwatch…"

"What'd he say?"

"That it was like looking in a mirror. Always a dramatic one, your old man."

"You're telling me. So...you're the one he recruited right? Why'd you say yes?"

"Want me to be honest?" He seemed ready to burst into laughter, I nodded. "I had busted commander Morrison's nose, he wanted to lock me up so deep I'd never see the sun again, said I'd never be able to change. Reyes comes in, says he bet a twenty he'd be able to convince me and that was the only reason he was there. I asked if he was serious, 'yep', so after busting my gut laughing, I say, 'I'll do it.'" I laughed at that, probably more than I should have. Probably because of the similarity of my own recent situation.

"McCree, I've had a really...really long day, and you've managed to brighten it up, I thank you for that, now I'm gonna go check up on the other prisoner and then head off to bed. It's good to meet you." With that I walked to the other cell block, Zarya joining me as I entered the building.

"Going to interrogate the pest?" She asked, I sighed softly, I love the woman, I really do, but her views on people have steep slopes to climb if you want to improve in her eyes.

"Just gonna talk. Ask why she helped me, _printessa_." She playfully punched my arm,

"You know it's the strongest woman in the world you're calling 'princess' right?"

"You know you love it." She got me into a headlock again, once more giving me a noogie.

"You're lucky we're friends, _toshchiy._ "

"Ah, the budding of romance, if only I could experience it from outside of this cell. You know it's rude to do that it public you two." Surprisingly, Zarya blushed and let me go, I had grown used to Sombra's constant teasing and in turn tended to tease her back, it was my best form of entertainment in those two weeks.

"Why, Sombra, I'm a decade your junior, I wouldn't expect jealousy from you." Her smile and light laughter echoed through the empty cell block as I entered her cell, the tone and atmosphere shifting drastically. "Why'd you do it...it wasn't out of the goodness of your heart, why save me?" I stared straight at her eyes, checking for any sign of deceit. She cocked an eyebrow up at me, leaning forward and resting her chin in her palm.

"I don't buy into Talon's warmongering. I have my own goal, I'm hunting down a group, and I need friends to find them. I'm a hacker,Sergeant Jason Manuel Reyes. The best. You developed something I couldn't get past. Out of a bloody PSP. Having a friend like you could help me...and you having a friend like me can help you, immensely. Plus, I despise human trafficking. I won't work with scum like that." She explained, "I've no reason to lie to you. You obviously have some sort of trust in me by the fact you're in here with nothing protecting you. What do you say, Jason. _Amigas?_ " I stared at her for a bit, gauging her proposal,

"I can't get you out of here y'know. That's up to Morrison. But if you can convince him, we'll be, _amigos._ However, you know we'll be watching you like a hawk. Right?" Her smirk grew, she was gonna try and get me flustered, only mystery was how she was gonna do it.

"I wouldn't mind being watched by you, does it include in the showers? That'd probably result in more than just watching, handsome." I sighed softly,

"You're a hopeless flirt, Sombra. You're thirty-two. A decade apart. I'm not gonna lie, you're attractive, however at least let us be friends first before things of that nature occur. A cop and a hacker? Not an advisable pairing."

"But the unexpected ones are always so invigorating." I remained stone-faced at her self-dubbed 'sensual face' which then turned into a pout, "you're no fun, Jason. I'll see you after I convince your commander." I nodded and walked out of the cell, snapping my fingers in front of Aleksandra's face to get her to snap out of whatever fantasy she fell into this time.

"C'mon Aleksandra, we're done here for today. Zarya? _Printessa?_ **Aleksandra**?!" I had to raise my voice to get her out of her blushing stupor. She looked at me still minorly red-faced, "Which one was it this time? Kids or puppies?" She looked away and mumbled as we walked,

"Puppies. Caucasian Shepherds." Little known fact about Aleksandra Zaryanova: hopeless romantic...albeit with the Russian toughness mixed in.

"Cute, c'mon, I'll show you the mess hall and then I'll head to bed."

 _The Next Day, Gibraltar_

We were all amassed in Winston's lab.

"How're you holding up, son?" Morrison asked me, I shrugged.

"Wasn't compromised." I stated bluntly, Sombra, who had just entered the room, took this chance to poke fun,

"So Lacroix's tongue down your throat doesn't count as compromised, Jason?" Lucio and McCree wolf whistled while my eye twitched.

"Her rifle was shoved halfway through my gut. I couldn't exactly say, 'buzz off'." I explained before we got back on track.

"So, Sombra's working with us, Commander?" I asked, this time he shrugged,

"We need a good hacker. She's sworn not to give away our information to any enemies. She also is the one who gave us your location." I nodded at this, we all got ourselves situated and the meeting officially began.

"Two weeks ago our partnership with Volskaya industries began with our sending Jason to protect Katya Volskaya. He was successful at the cost of his own capture by Talon Operatives Reaper, Gabriel Reyes and Widowmaker, Amelie Lacroix." Morrison stated, Reinhardt growled lightly and I saw Ana clutch her rifle a little tighter. "Since then, we've recovered Jason, gained two new recruits, and have captured Gabriel Reyes. Reyes has been cooperative concerning information he has given us, however does not wish to convert to our side yet. It has only been one day however, this may change. However due to this, we are sticking with reconnaissance missions for the time being. Scouting for new recruits and waiting for more responses to Winston's recall. Any objections?" Throughout the room no hands went up.

"Gathering intelligence pertaining to Talon seems to be the best move. Expanding our roster will allow us to form teams and avoid more complications, like Jason's capture. What do we know about Talon at this moment?" Winston asked, Lena and Mercy nodding assent.

"They're lead by a council, however there is infighting concerning the future of the group. One member is Akande Ogundimu, aka Doomfist. Whose goal is to spark a second omnic war. Other members of the Council are more concerned with lining their pockets than their group's ideals. One of these members has already been assassinated by Ogundimu." Sombra stated, leaning on the large table in the center of the room, "to be quite frank, their own civil war is brewing. That can be both good or bad. Depending on the results." Morrison nodded his assent and began to speak,

"Yesterday, our newer members got their first taste of Overwatch service action in the rescue of Jason Reyes. Along with this there has been a development in the political sphere, to repeal the Petras Act, led by Russia and Brazil. If this goes through we will be given back all previous funding and support. We are no longer considered a terrorist organization in the eyes of the UN already. Don't give them reason to put us back on that list." He said, I couldn't hold back surprise from spawning on my face, before I felt a smile form.

"About fucking time." I laughed, Reinhardt chuckling as well. The entire room seemed to brighten up after this, it was good news, finally.

"That'll be all for this meeting everyone. You're free to go." Morrison said. Raising my hands to my mouth I let out a shout,

"FOLLOW ME TO THE ALCOHOL!" And then rushed out of the room, heading to the mess hall. Looking back I saw Reinhardt, Lena, Sombra, Zarya, , Lucio, McCree, and even Doc Zeigler following me.

Once we all reached the bar of the mess hall, people began ordering their drinks from the impromptu bartender: Lucio.

"Whiskey." McCree,

"Chung Ha, please!" Hana,

"I'll have a Lager, my friend!" Reinhardt,

"Bourbon, would you kindly?" Lena,

"Tequila, _por favor_." Sombra...way to break stereotypes…

"A little wine for me, Lucio." Doc Zeigler

"Scotch, _khotet'_." Aleksandra, I was up next.

"Moonshine, man." We were all seated at the bar, nursing our drinks with smiles on our faces. Lucio joined me in drinking moonshine as we all talked and joked, eventually Morrison joined us, he simply nursed a few Jaegers. After a few minutes we began telling jokes, eventually Sombra mentioned my initial responses to interrogation. Reinhardt, surprisingly, was the one who got most of the references. Then I remembered that he was born in 2016. He grew up before everything went holographic. He especially cracked up with my 'Mr. Crews' Quip.

"You see, Terry Crews was one of the better comedic actors. Not better than Hasselhoff but very good. He gained infamy with the old spice commercials. Good lord those were over the top. But they were hilarious and it worked." He explained, still chuckling, "Jason, you like older media?" I shrugged, nodding,

"Better than most things on the holo-feed nowadays. Got a few songs from your birth year memorized and even some older ones...wait y'all haven't heard me sing have you?" Sombra and Zarya were the only ones who didn't shake their heads. "Wanna hear?" I asked with a small smile, Lucio, being the music producer, nodded furiously while most of the others were more reserved with their curiosity. I got out my data pad and started up a karaoke song, one of my personal favorites. I leaned back against the bar, tapping my fingers on the rim on the beat.

" _Maybe I'm foolish,  
Maybe I'm blind  
Thinking I can see through this  
And see what's behind  
Got no way to prove it  
So maybe I'm lying". _

I saw a few of them nodding their heads to the beat, Lucio was listening intently.

 _"But I'm only human after all,  
I'm only human after all  
Don't put your blame on me  
Don't put your blame on me" _

Zarya and Sombra had started slowly clapping along with the track.

 _"Take a look in the mirror  
And what do you see?  
Do you see it clearer  
Or are you deceived  
In what you believe?" _

Lucio joined in the clapping, smiling widely, switching to tapping the surface of the bar like a drum in tune with the beat.

 _"'Cause I'm only human after all,  
You're only human after all  
Don't put the blame on me  
Don't put your blame on me"_

Doc Zeigler joined in the clapping, Ana, Fareeha, and Mei enter the hall and join the crowd, abstaining from any drinks but listening to the music.

 _"Some people got the real problems  
Some people out of luck  
Some people think I can solve them  
Lord heavens above"_

Morrison and Reinhardt begin clapping as well. Fareeha, Ana and Mei join in on the clapping.

 _"I'm only human after all,  
I'm only human after all  
Don't put the blame on me  
Don't put the blame on me"_

I start moving my arms as I sing, somewhat signing what I'm singing.

" _Don't ask my opinion,  
Don't ask me to lie  
Then beg for forgiveness  
For making you cry,  
For making you cry"_

Reinhardt stands up from his seat and and begins clapping a bit louder. I increase my dramatic arm movements

 _"'Cause I'm only human after all,  
I'm only human after all  
Don't put your blame on me,  
Don't put the blame on me"_

Zarya and Lena join Reinhardt.

 _"Some people got the real problems  
Some people out of luck  
Some people think I can solve them  
Lord heavens above"_

Lucio and Fareeha join those standing.

" _I'm only human after all,  
I'm only human after all  
Don't put the blame on me  
Don't put the blame on me"_

Mei and Doc Zeigler stand up.

" _I'm only human, I make mistakes  
I'm only human that's all it takes  
To put the blame on me  
Don't put the blame on me"_

Winston walks in and joins those clapping with a smile.

 _"'Cause I'm no prophet or messiah  
You should go looking somewhere higher"_

I see Ana smile softly, staying seated but still clapping.

" _I'm only human after all,  
I'm only human after all  
Don't put the blame on me,  
Don't put the blame on me"_

Sombra stands up as well, leaving only Morrison and Ana sitting down.

" _I'm only human, I do what I can  
I'm just a man, I do what I can  
Don't put the blame on me  
Don't put your blame on me"_

I earned a good bit of applause from that, cutting off the datapad I sat back down, Lucio came over laughing lightly,

"Man, I did not expect that. That was great!" He said, I smirked before feigning offense,

"You thought I was gonna suck? Thanks for the vote of confidence bud." I teased, he laughed and sat down across from me,

"If you're as good with your sax as you are with singing you've got that spot in the recording studio. My agent wants an instrument riff, not electronic though, think going back to brass will be good?" Lucio asked,

"First of all, saxophones are woodwind, second of all, yeah. I think it'll be good." I replied, Zarya slid next to me, pouting slightly.

"Why is it you never sing in Russian. I always have to translate it in my head to get the meaning of the words." She groaned.

"Haven't found a song I like, Aleksandra." I said, "besides, everyone that likes music in general has to translate from English to get the meaning." She sighed and nodded, mumbling 'unfortunately' under her breath. was next to ask a question,

"What kinds of music do you like, Jason?" That...was an excellent question.

"A little bit of everything really. Rap, dubstep, edm, I love rock. Like classical music, even k-pop occasionally, a friend of mine got me into it, she was a huge fan." I said at her raised eyebrow when I mentioned k-pop. She nodded and went back to nursing her drink. The rest of the night went by rather simply. Me and Zarya catching up on what had gone one during the years.

 _-The next morning-_

Waking up I instantly realized I wasn't alone, there was a large yet feminine arm holding me close, I turned my head and caught a flash of short cut pink hair, I sighed softly.

"Aleksandra…" I mumbled, nudging her with my shoulder, her sleepwear consisted of a tank top and sweatpants, both showing off her muscled form. She groaned softly, hugging me closer mumbling " _teplo_."

"We're not in Siberia, Aleksandra, we don't have to share body heat here." I plead, she simply continued mumbling,

"I would be naked if we were. Easier heat transfer. You didn't complain then. Stop talking. Head hurts. Snuggle." I sighed softly, at this, slowly getting comfortable in the strong woman's embrace, I wasn't strong enough to break her grip. I turned to face her and whispered

"Aleksandra this is weird, we're not dating, you know that."

She groaned at it and opened a single eye to stare at me.

"The only reason we aren't is because you left. We'd be married by now if you stayed..." She said, opening both eyes and placing a soft hand on my cheek. "I've missed you, Jason. The letters you send always brightened up my day on the front. You're a strong young man...one who I care for very much. I want to explore if this feeling is love or just attraction. Will you let me this time? We aren't teenagers anymore. Six years doesn't mean anything anymore." Her eyes bore into mine, she meant every word. I looked down, she knew what I was thinking, "don't you dare start comparing yourself to your father." She placed both her hands on my face and gently tilted it up to face her, care and concern were on her face. "Those scars on your wrists. Remember what I said when I found them?" I nodded,

"No more. They better be faded in a month." I mumbled, she took my hand gently, and raised it up to view. If you weren't paying attention you'd miss them, but very faint horizontal scars could be observed if you looked hard enough. She gently pressed her lips to the healed skin.

"Jason. Do you care for me?" I looked down again.

"You know the answer to that Aleksandra." I mumbled, she sighed and hugged me gently, kissing my forehead softly.

"I need you to say it. To break out of this shell of flirtation and evasion. You did it when we were in Moscow. In Siberia. And you did it yesterday with that pest. Please, Jason. I've been waiting eight years for you to say it yourself." She whispered...I could feel tears gently falling into my hair,

"Aleksandra, I care for you. More than just as a friend. But I'm not worth you. You're the strongest woman in the world. A hero to your people...I'm a thug...with father issues and a death wish." I whispered back, she pulled me up to eye level, both of us teary-eyed, I wanted to turn away however her firm but gentle grip held my head in place.

"Three words, Jason. Express that. In. Three. Words. You know them already." I felt my heart jump up in my throat, she knew me too well, I guess that's what I get...I let her in, pushed her away...and now I'm here, facing romantic feelings that has been brewing for years. Our faces were inches apart, I felt my mouth move before I knew what I was doing.

"I love you." It was barely a whisper, but she heard it nonetheless. She pulled me into a hug that I could've melted in.

" _Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu."_

We layed there in each other's arms for a few minutes before I did something that I surprised myself with, I leaned forward and kissed her, it was soft and chaste, but as soon as our lips made contact her arms locked around my neck and she returned my affections. She didn't let me go after our kiss ended. She rested her forehead against mine and stared into my eyes, playfulness creeped into her brown eyes.

"Eight years, Jason. That's a lot of kisses to make up." She smiled at me before pulling me close once again and going to town on my mouth. We didn't leave that bed for another three hours...and yes. I was still a virgin at the end of it.

 **Y'all weren't expecting that pairing were ya. But yeah after a lot of internal debate I went with Zarya. In previous chapters I mentioned his stay in Russia. Figured I'd make him have some history with the human tank herself. Besides, very few stories portray her as straight so I decided to break norm. Oh yeah. Only a day between updates this time, is this a sign? I don't know. A plot bunny has latched its jaws to my ankle and it won't let go. Fuck off you little shit, I need to focus on college...he ain't letting go. Crap. Anyway time for some translations, something I forgot in the last chapter.**

" _Mi llamo son_ **Jason.** _No soy_ _ **Servituer"**_

" **My name is Jason. It's not Servant."**

" _Si'l vous plaît"_

" **Please/if you please."**

" _ **OGON' PO GOTOVNOSTI!"**_

" **FIRE AT WILL"**

" _Printessa"_

" **Princess...I'm pretty sure that's obvious."**

" _Der'mo"_

" **Shit"**

" _ **Mi hijo ... nunca puedo ganar tu perdón, pero me di cuenta de que me estaba convirtiendo en el monstruo en el que Angela me había convertido**_ **"**

" **My son...I know I may never earn your forgiveness, but I realized I was turning into the monster I thought Angela had turned me into."**

" _toshchiy"_

" **Scrawny"**

" **Amigas"**

" **Friends, female connotation. (Not sexist. It's proper Spanish.)"**

" **Amigos"**

" **Friends, male connotation."**

" **Por Favor"**

" **Please/ for favor (direct translation)"**

" **Khotet"**

" **Please"**

 _ **"teplo"**_

 _ **"warm"**_

" _Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu."_

" **I love you too" (y'all should've known that just from context tbh…no offense intended)**


	8. Chapter 8- calm before the storm maybe

-The day after the confession.-

Well...to be honest I was still in a bit of a daze after what had happened the other day. I went about my work pretty quickly and essentially just stuck around Aleksandra. The first person to really capitalize on the awkwardness of my predicament was Lena.

"So...who was on top?" The accented voice broke me out of my staring at mine and Zarya's clasped hands, I glared at the woman lightheartedly,

"No clothes were shed, Lena. We just, kissed and held each other." I felt a light blush grow on my cheeks as Aleksandra leaned over and rested her chin on my head.

"I kissed him a total of 2,457 times. Enough information, Oxton? I'll never understand your shyness when it comes to things like this, Jason. You're such a flirt normally." Aleksandra stated, keeping her chin on my head. Lena giggled and sat down across from us.

"It just looks like you two just had the best night of your lives this morning." The pilot said, "that usually entails a lot of sex. And when it comes to our first recruit here," she gestured to me "it's our duty as his seniors to tease him a bit if he's had his cherry popped." Blushing I sank back into Aleksandra's embrace, mumbling

"There's a difference between using flirtation as a defense mechanism and discussing actual sexual activity." Aleksandra's arms wrapped around my chest protectively as McCree and Doc Zeigler joined us at the table,

"Couldn't have explained it better myself Jason, although I would advise protection, should you two become sexually active. Please be gentle with him, Ms. Zaryanova. His ribs are still healing." Angela said, nursing a cup of coffee, a smirk hidden behind the mug. Jesse just chuckled and kept quiet, although he kept a small smile on his face.

"Thanks for the info doc…" I mumbled, Zarya raised a hand and gently pinched my cheek,

"Jason. I'm not ashamed of our new relationship. You have no need to be either." The weightlifter stated, I sighed softly,

"Aleksandra, you're technically the first woman I've dated. I'm new to this. Flirting is something else. Actually being in a serious relationship where emotions are invested and romantic connections are made...it's more personal and something I'm new at."

"Oh, well I'm honored to be your first, and if things work out, your last. I wasn't joking about what I said yesterday, if you had stayed in Russia, you would be Jason Manuel Zaryanova Reyes by now. I would have made sure of it." My new lover kissed the top of my head, leading to a duo of 'awww's from Doc Zeigler and Lena.

"Oh buzz off you two. Hey, Jason, Morrison said you're the guy to talk to when it comes to upgrading firearms, what can you do with this?" Much to Zarya's chagrin, I leaned forward a bit to examine the revolver he put on the table.

"Oh now you've done it, Cowboy...lyubovnik's gonna turn that into a cannon now…" she mumbled,

"Hush, Aleksandra. I'm not that bad...this is a Diablo six shot plasma revolver. You've got the grips filed down to draw faster, sights are custom, enlarged hammer to allow easier fanning...to be honest McCree unless you want me to convert it to combustion ammunition I can't do much. A little fiddling and I can get you firing .458 Socom out of this...maybe that and a conversion to allow plasma as well...explosive rounds are a possibility, rubber non-lethals as well...nevermind I can to a crap ton with this thing, although if we do the conversion you'll be sacrificing a bit of its lightweight effectiveness, don't go getting into QuickDraw matches and you should be fine though...want me to get to work on this?" I looked up from the revolver to find the three veterans staring at me, "what?"

"You think you can do all that? To a revolver? Just from looking at it a bit?" Lena asked, her accent seemingly growing more apparent. I nodded slowly, Zarya groaned a bit.

"Jason's been a gun fan since he first held my dedushka's minigun. Sascha. Especially antiques. His rifle is a shortened Mosin Nagant he calls 'ixwa' how he keeps it so accurate even I don't know." She explained, scooting closer to me so that I was fully in her embrace again.

"I just tinker…" I mumbled, handing the revolver back to McCree.

"If you can do all of what you said to my gun, I want you to do it." The vigilante stated, putting it into a small case and placing it back on the table in front of me. I nodded and began the conversation again.

"I enjoy tinkering with firearms...now I have a good reason to do so in helping overwatch. No needless death will come from my work here. Before it was just a hobby, we had issued firearms for police-work. We don't keep those. And if we had to use them a mountain of paperwork would be upon us." I explained, "my weapons are antiques...albeit heavily modified one. The ixwa is a Swiss 1942 Mosin. I replaced the barrel with a modern, shorter model, sawed down the stock, and modified the receiver and bolt to hell and back. The result: a short, incredibly accurate and concealable bolt-action rifle capable of firing standard cartridges and plasma rounds...it's just experimenting. I'm not John Moses Browning." Ana walked over and sat on the veteran side of the table, Fareeha joined our side along with Hana.

"Don't sell yourself short, young man. You're a scientist in your own right, am I wrong Angela?" Ana stated, the Swiss doctor nodded,

"You try and figure out things that no one else try to. You push into the unknown, therefore, a scientist. Albeit one who knows how to throw a punch." She smiled a little, "I don't approve of violence on principle, but your work is something that is really impressive Jason." I let a small, proud smile grow on my lips,

"Thank you, doc, Ms. Amari."

"It's not a problem, Jason"

"None at all."

We continued the afternoon lunch rather quietly until Lucio and Sombra entered the room, Sombra instantly pumping her fist in the air as she saw Aleksandra and I. She presented her hand to Lucio who grumbled and placed a $20 bill into it. They took a seat alongside us.

"So I wasn't wrong about romance budding, eh, amigo?" Sombra teased. Aleksandra let out a low growl, but I could practically feel her blush,

"Yes, Sombra, Aleksandra and I are in a relationship now, congrats, you were right, tu quiere un dulce?" I drawled back, purposely being as condescending as I could, I could feel Zarya smirk at the older woman. Said woman simply shrugged.

"Hey, man, congrats." Lucio threw in his two cents. Albeit moping at his lost wager as he did so.

"I saw your little bet. That's what you get for betting on people's love lives." I stated, heading over to grab a tray of food from the commissary. Once done so I sat back next to Zarya and shoved a fork into the curry.

"So, how bad were the hangovers?" I asked. Zarya smirked a bit, remembering why she didn't want to leave my bed in the first place. The rest of the table groaned lightly, save for those who tended to practice reservation.

"Man don't get me started...why's moonshine always so strong?" Lucio groaned, placing his head on the table, Lena was blushing,

"Emily is never going to let me live that down." She also joined Lucio in his wallowing, " 'I told you to stay away from the bourbon, Lena' 'you're takin the piss out of yourself Lena'...what's bollocks is, she's right." She said, causing most of us to laugh. "Bugger off, all of you." She mumbled, although her grin shone through the words. Who I didn't expect to share a hangover story, was Doctor Zeigler, who supported her head with her hand and groaned lightly.

"Never operate a Caduceus Suit while inebriated...the bumps on the head did not help with the headache." She said, we all chuckled lightly, the rest of the meal went by quietly, small talk being enjoyed throughout the table of amassed heroes.

-later that day, Armory-

I was working on McCree's revolver, machining the components I needed to modify the cylinder and frame. The man himself was sitting next to me.

"You did all the calculations already? Chamber pressures and the like?" He asked, I nodded and turned off the power mill, blowing off the metal flakes and removing the new cylinder.

"Vibranium cylinder, plasma ignition relays inlaid within each chamber. I just need to replace the barrel with one to accommodate the larger .458 socom round. Striker lines up perfectly, after I get everything put together we just need to test it. Now we have two choices on what to machine the barrel out of. One, Vibranium. Stronger than steel and half the weight. Complete shock absorption, nigh Indestructible. It's the one I personally prefer in my guns. However it's a bitch and a half to clean." I held up a block of the aforementioned metal. "It's also incredibly rare. However we have access to it because we're sitting on top of a giant deposit of the stuff. The second, is moon-grade steel. More common and strong enough to survive an asteroid impact. However heavy as all hell."

"Vibranium. Might as well use what we got right?" I shrugged and placed the block in the mill. Turning to the computer I inputted the design of the barrel and initiated the process of milling it out of the metal. I turned to the vigilante.

"So...this'll take a while. Got anything to talk about?" I asked, taking off my safety goggles.

"Not much...say, you think your old man will change his tone on helping us out more soon?" His face expressed genuine curiosity, I shrugged,

"I don't know. Maybe. We haven't been attacked by Talon yet, so our location isn't compromised. He seemed genuinely remorseful on the osprey but I don't know. I'm taking things one step at a time...so much has happened recently. My capture. Sombra and mi padre. Aleksandra. I'm getting overwhelmed to be honest." I said, leaning back in my chair, "I'm just a cop, Jesse. Not a hero."

"We all feel that way in the beginning, I was a criminal before Overwatch. Things happened so fast. It's only like that the first few months. After that, thing's'll slow down a bit. They already are really. Got a few recruits to track down, yeah. But you're not the only one tracking them down now. You'll have backup. And in maybe a few months, we'll have official UN support again." McCree said, leaning back himself, "god that'll be something...not having to hide. Being able to be proud of what we do." I nodded.

"Hopefully it goes through...just being able to openly say we exist is good. I wonder what the chief'll think of this. 'Raging Reyes a member of Overwatch! That crazy Mexican?!'" I chuckled a little. "Boss always thought I wouldn't make it. Four years later I'm here, doing shit I wouldn't have dreamed of being able to do in Numbani...wait a minute...if we're being reviewed for UN support...shit." I swore, turning to the computer and bringing up international news. "If we're under review for official support...that means media presence."

"In two weeks time we'll be traveling to the Overwatch base of operations. Interviewing each member and finding out what their intentions are. This is Viki Vale. Signing off." The blonde woman on the screen, famous Gotham City born Reporter.

"Son of a bitch…" I heard McCree mumble, I nodded,

"Three possibilities to how this might play out...one is that she'll try and be an honest reporter and not manipulate our words to convince the public to pull support...two, she does the exact opposite and tried to demonize us...three, she turns it into a publicity opportunity for us, taking advantage of our celebrity members and our action against Talon." I stated, powering off the power mill and walking towards the door. McCree followed.

"This can be a good thing if we play our cards right." He said, I could only hope that we did.

Yeah a bit of fluff in this one and it's short but I'm working on moving my stuff over from my old account. Next chapter will be longer I promise, I'll have all day to work on it because Hurricane Harvey is gonna be passing through. Please Review. To be honest it's kinda difficult to figure out what you guys want if you don't. Reviews help keep me motivated and yes I appreciate you all favoriting and following the story it's just that the reviews give me a sense of what y'all think of the story so far and I can fix errors I may overlook. It doesn't take that long and it really does help. Flames will be removed however. :3 thank you all for reading.

Lyubovnik

lover


	9. Chapter 9: publicity, its important

_**More and more people keep following this story and I'm not sure wether to be honored or terrified XD. But in all honesty thank you all. To be completely honest I was considering quitting writing for a while but the good reception from these last few chapters have helped get me back into it. Thank you all**_

One week. We had one week until Vale makes her way over here for the interviews. Tensions varied between people. Ask the older members and they'd say that the entire operation hinged on this. Ask one of the celebrities, they'd say it's just publicity. Me? I focused on my training...well more specifically Aleksandra made me focus on my training,

"I want to see definition on you when the cameras arrive, Jason. I won't have you looking so small like last time." She said as I did pull ups on the hanging rings of the gym.

"Last time, that bloody magazine made it look like I was suffering from starvation." I swung and held myself upside down, staring down...well up at Zarya, "I'm lean. I can't help that my ribs are defined. I have muscle now. I should be fine, _printessa._ " She simply waved her finger at me,

"Jason, when we actively trained together you had no fat on you whatsoever. The police lifestyle got to you, too many doughnuts?" She teased, I grumbled and continued my pull-ups.

"Excuse me for not eating boiled chicken morning, noon, and night."

"It's good for protein!"

"I'm still glad I broke you out of that habit." I swung myself up and jumped to one of the rafters, "besides it not like I'm gonna be shirtless during my interview, Aleksandra." I hung upside down once again and stared back down at her.

"No, but you will be for mine. I'll be acting as the fitness instructor for overwatch from now on. I need an example of improvement. So a police officer to a true soldier should be good enough." I groaned lowly. At this moment Winston entered the gym, noticing me hanging from the rafters and chortling softly. "Don't-"

"Which one of us is the gorilla again, Jason?" Winston asked before laughing once again and climbing his way up.

"It makes him feel like a ninja." Aleksandra stated from the ground.

"A ninja wouldn't use a high powered rifle, Aleksandra." I said, making my way down to the ground, walking up to her, and planting a small kiss on her cheek, "good guess though."

"Cheeky _der'mo_." She mumbled and got me into another headlock, "keep teasing me and you may end up doing more sets, Jason. I'm serious, I want to see every muscle you have on your upper body by next week." Winston was laughing from the rafters,

"Might want to do what the lady says, Jason. We got to make a good impression." He said, I sighed, getting out of Zarya's headlock.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be able to make both myself and Aleksandra's training presentable for by the time she gets here, Aleksandra. Don't worry." I said before pointing my thumb over my shoulder at the door, "either way we got to put on a show right? I can use some help setting up a stage." At their curious looks I began to explain, "I want to set up an obstacle course, one that'll show off each operative's strengths and how we're an organized, well trained group. Not a bunch of thugs that the public thought we were when the Petras Act came into effect initially." Winston nodded and Aleksandra hummed thoughtfully,

"It'd do well to pull the public's favor. It did for me when I released my training regimen." She said, I nodded in agreement.

"I already got the OK from Morrison. I just need to program the construction bots."

 _-The day of the interviews, Interview 1, Winston-_

"So, Winston, you're one of the original members of Overwatch, were you not?" Viki Vale asked, she wore simple business attire, her short blond hair straightened out.

"Why yes. I've spent my entire life on Earth with Overwatch. It's my family." He said, fixing his glasses, he sat on a stool in front of her.

"What would you describe your time with the group as?"

"Exciting...purpose-giving. Familial. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"What's your role in the Organization? Are you a foot soldier?"

"Why, Ms. Vale. I am a scientist. I create armor and shields for the team. Yes if need be I will join in combat but I prefer the support role."

"Sorry, what would you say the goal of Overwatch is right now?"

"To regain the trust and approval of the world, and maintain peace. We've already liquidated the remnants of Blackwatch. With their members being assimilated back into the normal ranks. We've been assisting corporations like Helix Security and Volskaya industries to assist in the general safety of the world."

"Thank you Winston, unfortunately that's all the time we have for now."

"It's not a problem ."

- _Next interview, Lena Oxton, aka: Tracer-_

"Heya!" Lena's bubbly attitude made itself known.

"Hello, Ms. Oxton . Now, to begin the interview, what are the goals of this reformed Overwatch?"

"We're here to keep the peace. To prevent more death. Our goals are to prove to the world that we're not a bunch of tough blokes with guns. We're here to help. That's all."

"Thank you for your time, ."

 _-Y'all should get the gist of this, next: Zarya-_

"Ms. Zaryanova, what convinced you to join this new overwatch?" Vale asked, Zarya simply shrugged.

"Putting it simply a very persuasive police officer got me to join. You'll be interviewing him later in fact."

"Alright, what's your role here?"

"At this moment I'm the acting fitness instructor for the team. I keep them in shape and ready for action if need be. On the field I act as Heavy Weapons." She turned to the gym where I was running laps, as she said, shirtless. "Ah, there's the police officer I told you about. JASON! Keep moving! Five more laps! _IDTI! IDTI! IDTI!"_ I simply kept running, noticing the cameras following me. I let out a small sigh before speeding up my run.

 _-Hana Song-_

"Ms. Song , why did you join Overwatch?"

"If you had the chance to work with one of your idol wouldn't you take it?"

"Who are you referring to?"

"Why Lucio, of course! Jason had recruited him the day before and they both came to convince me, helping the world and getting the chance to work with Lucio? I wasn't going to let that go."

 _-Lucio-_

"I don't think you need any introduction, Mr. Correria"

"Please, call me Lucio. So, what do you want to know?"

"What's your role in the organization?"

"I do what I can in the field. Providing support and aid to my teammates, here at base I'm free to produce my music. It helps keep morale up for everyone to be able to do what they enjoy here. continues her streams, Mei blogs. Things like that."

"In the last two interviews the new member named Jason was mentioned. said he recruited you? What'd he say to convince you?"

"I won't stand for injustice, Ms. Vale. Jason knew this and offered me a way into a group who's sole purpose is to help people and preserve justice. It's not that difficult to grasp."

"We're interviewing him next, as a matter of fact, anything we should know?"

"He sings well, and plays a mean saxophone."

-Jason-

The reporter entered the armory where I had made my workspace, I turned to her and waved her over to the seat across from me, the cameraman set up the camera where it could capture the both of us talking.

"We've heard a bit about you in the last few interviews Mr…"

"Reyes, Jason Manuel Reyes." I said, offering a friendly smile, "Sergeant, when I was in the force in Numbani."

"Alright. So, you've acted as the main recruiter?"

"That is correct, although to be honest I'm not sure how I've managed to get so many of these people to join...I'm just a cop." I chuckled a bit at the reporter's doubting face,

"So, what's your role here?"

"You know I acted as the primary recruiter for our newer operatives, in a combat role I provide close-to-mid range fire support. Here I run maintenance and upgrades for the team's weapons. Hence why we're in the Armory." I gestured to the surrounding area, earning a nod.

"Why'd you join Overwatch?" The reporter asked.

"I was at the attack on the overwatch museum. I fought Talon there...they attacked the city I was sworn to protect. They aren't gonna get away with that. Too many people have died from the first Omnic Crisis. I won't allow them to spark a new one without a fight."

"It says here you're the main field operative of the new members, how has your time in the field working for Overwatch been?"

"Those were mainly the recruitment operations. However the time in the field has always been exciting. I never felt unsafe in the field until my most recent operation. But even then Overwatch rescued me before Talon could do any major harm."

"You were captured?"

"Yes. However the joined forces of Overwatch and Volskaya industries extracted me before any harm was done. It also lead to the joining of Aleksandra Zaryanova, an old friend of mine-"

"And now his girlfriend." Zarya quipped, leaning on the doorframe of the Armory. I sighed softly,

"You have to drop that bomb on them in my interview, Aleksandra?" I turned to , who was turning her head, looking back and forth between us before a large smile split her face.

"Congratulations . Now...how did it come about, come on. The world wants to know."

"That is a story for another time, , the amount of time that story would take, well, we would be here all night. Anyways, follow me. The world wants to see what this new Overwatch is capable of, _Si?"_ The reporter nodded as I got up and walked through the halls of Gibraltar. "You see, we set up a bit of an obstacle course for each of the members. We're calling the area it's in 'the Hub.'. Everyone should be about ready by now."

-ten minutes of walking later-

The entire membership of Overwatch stood at the center of the hub. Doors labeled with the callsigns of each member circled them. Morrison stood at the head of the team.

"Now, we all know Jason has been cooking this place up for the last two weeks. I'm sure you're all eager to show off your abilities to the world. However, to add a bit of dramatic flair, has asked we all input the names of our abilities into the terminals in front of each of the doors. Now that that's over...show the world what overwatch is made of. Make the fallen proud." After his small speech we each made our way to our individual doors. The terminals, which were just datapads held up to chest height by tri-pods. I inputted the weapons I was using and when it asked for the name of my special abilities I paused for a moment...what did I call my powers? Wait...I got it. " **NovaStrike** _."_ I whispered, thinking of the massive projectile I used during my rescue.

 _-Soldier 76/ Jack Morrison-_

Morrison sprinted through his course with military efficiency. Downing training bots with bursts of plasma fire and Helix rockets, using his recovery field to engage the tank-bot I had placed at the center of his course. When he got to the portion absolutely littered with training bots, both moving and stationary, he activated his tactical visor and unleashed a stream of plasma fire and Helix rockets that all made contact. Reducing the bots to pieces within thirty seconds.

"I still got it." He stated with a smirk as he exited the course.

 _-Ana Amari-_

"Oh my...Jason you've really outdone yourself this time." Ana said, unslinging her rifle. "I may have to put more effort into this than I thought." She proceeded to slowly make her way through the course. Training bots with precision beams firing at her from absurd distances. She picked off each of the simulated snipers one by one. Each from even longer distance and with one shot. "I wonder how Fareeha is doing in her course." She stated as she exited her course.

- _Mei Ling Zhou-_

"Oh my...this'll be interesting." Mei mumbled, holding her weapon in both hands. She proceeded to run through her course with relative ease. Slinging ice projectiles at medium ranges, retreating into an ice-block while Snowball froze an ambush that had gotten her by surprise. She bested the Tank-Bot at the end of her course by springing an ice wall from underneath it, crushing it into the ceiling. "Oops...I'll get the construction bots to fix it when I have the chance, Jason!"

 _-Fareeha Amari/ Pharah-_

The easiest way to describe how Pharah went through her course would be...a near endless barrage of air-bombed missiles and concussion shots. She piloted her Raptora suit with scary efficiency as she navigated the airborne obstacle section. "Fly...like an Egyptian." She stated with a smirk as she exited the course.

 _/ Hana Song-_

"This is gonna be fun." Hana giggled in her mech. The training bots in her course had been built to resemble the Zerg. She utilized her mech's durability and flight capabilities to rush through the course in as short a time as possible. "I'm still the champ!" She shouted as she left her arena.

 _-Reinhardt-_

"HAHA! I still got it!" Reinhardt roared as he fought his way through ever increasing numbers of training bots. "HAMMER DOWN!" He cried, sending a shockwave of plasma that incinerated an entire platoon of training-bots.

 _-Jesse McCree-_

"Little punk…" McCree mumbled as he entered the western themed course. Running through the course he dispatched the training bots with precise shots and bursts of quick fire. When facing the final tank bot, he switched from the .458 rounds to plasma ammunition with a single reload. He stunned it with a flash bang and unloaded the clip into the bots head. Destroying it.

 _Angela Zeigler_

"My, my...That's smart." Mercy stated as she observed the friendly training not she was to escort to the end of the course. She did so with relative ease. Only having to draw her pistol twice.

- _Lucio Correria dos Santos-_

"LET'S BREAK IT DOWN!" Lucio shouted, slamming his amplifier into the ground, dodging through the platoon of training bots utilizing his wall running and speed boosts, taking out the few he couldn't avoid with concentrated bursts of fire.

"This was great!"

 _-Aleksandra Zaryanova-_

"Tsk...should have known he wouldn't go easy on me." Zarya stated, projecting a field around herself as an entire battalion of training bots fired at her, "no matter...KEEP CRYING BABIES!" She shouted, unleashing a powerful stream of plasma, along with several mortar-like shots. "I will need to have a conversation with grandpa Mikhail about that...it is fun."

- _Sombra-_

"Hmm...this will be interesting." Sombra mumbled, going invisible and navigating the course, avoiding conflict as much she could, hacking the bots to fight for her when she was discovered. When faced with having to eliminate only a specific training bot she went invisible and eliminated said not with a burst of fire from her machine pistol before translocating to the exit of the arena.

 _-Lena Oxton/Tracer-_

"Little bugger is smart, I'll give him that much." Tracer remarked, rushing through her course, eliminating the bots with her pistols and explosive. Often utilizing blinks to leap long gaps. "I wonder if he's gonna upgrade these?" She mumbled as she exited her course.

- _Winston-_

"Jason's really outdone himself with this. This will be interesting." Winston stated, he also had to escort a friendly bot. At the end of the course there were only a few surviving enemy bots, Winston was simply replacing his glasses on his head. "Sorry for that, let my wild side get the better of me."

-Jason-

"Morrison cooked mine up...wonder what he- son of a bitch." I cursed, looking at my parkour course style area. Unholstering my shotgun I ran forward, rushing through the course and blasting the bots that were in my way. Towards the center I was faced with three tank-bots. I growled and sent a NovaStrike at the three, destroying two and damaging the last, I leapt to the next point, sending a plasma shot through its head as I did. I holstered my weapons and looked forward, I had to go up now. Jumping and running as much I could I reached the end of the course with a training bot on top of me, I pushed it off and blasted it away with my shotgun. "Not gonna lie...this might be better exercise than Zarya's regimen…" I mumbled, exiting the course.

-one hour later, Rec room-

We all amassed in the rec room, staring at the large television in the center. We waited anxiously for the coverage of our operation. When the reporter came on screen with a smile we let out a small sigh of relief, that probably meant that she wasn't gonna bash us too much.

" **During today's coverage of Overwatch's base and operation, we were surprised at the level of commitment that their members have to their cause. Which, according to them, is to keep the peace that we all know and love, intact for years to come. Quite frankly, here at the studio we're inclined to believe them. With members such as Lucio Correria dos Santos, renowned music artist and former freedom fighter, and Sergeant Jason Manuel Reyes. A former police officer of the Numbani Police Department, they have, at the very least, a few individuals whose very occupation is to maintain justice. Those who claim that this group are a bunch of delinquents with guns and no training, put your fears to rest. Veterans of the original overwatch and experts from around the world are keeping these operatives up to the highest training and fitness standards in the world."** Footage of Zarya yelling at me as I ran laps played, as well as footage of Morrison's course. " **Now we'll begin showing you our interviews of this new Overwatch. I think you'll find that they're just as, if not more dedicated to the public trust than the original.** "

A collective cheer went out at that statement, we weren't being used by the media. We did it right. After the first interviews played, I noticed something with mine, they had edited out Zarya's interruption...ah crap.

" **Along with all of this, there's even romance brewing amidst the ranks. Aleksandra Zaryanova seems to have found a flame amidst the smoke of Jason Reyes. The two have recently began dating after years of close friendship. We here at the WNN wish them luck."** A still shot of me kissing Aleksandra's cheek appeared on screen, looking to have been taken from the rafters of the gym, I turned to Winston who was chuckling behind his hand.

"You took a picture?!" I growled, a grinning Aleksandra holding me back from lunging at the gorilla.

"I'm the one that told him to give it to the reporter, _drakonchik_. Now calm down. We need to break you from this embarrassment of being in an open relationship. Unfortunately, I am a celebrity. So a private relationship is practically impossible. Am I not wrong, Hana, Lucio?" Aleksandra explained, the two other celebrities simply shrugged while nodding.

"It's best just to deal with the publicity. The stress of hiding all the time can lead to a breakdown in the relationship. Or worse: infidelity." Hana stated with a grimace. I sighed and nodded before calming down,

"You can put me down now, Aleksandra. I won't go ballistic." I said, Zarya just chuckled and hugged me back to her chest, once again placing her chin on my head.

"I like this spot, _drakonchik_." I sighed, she liked the fact I was smaller than her. She was proud of her strength and found it cute when she had me in her arms or seated in her lap.

"What's that mean, Zarya?" Lena asked, taking out her datapad and snapping a photo, I could feel Aleksandra's smile.

"Little Dragon. Appropriate, _da?_ "

"Lena I swear if you send that photo to a tabloid I'm-"

"Too late love. Thank you for helping me tease your boyfriend Aleksandra."

"Is no problem...just don't make pornography of us. That **is** something I'd rather keep private." I sank further into my girlfriends embrace trying to hide the blush that was no doubt encompassing my face.

"What'd I do to deserve this…" I mumbled, Aleksandra answered,

"You kept a lovestruck woman waiting for eight years. This is fair trade. A bit of embarrassment for years of frustration. _Da?_ " I sunk further into the embrace mumbling,

"Love you too, Aleksandra."

 _ **IDTI!**_

 _ **Go!**_

 _ **Da**_

 _ **Yes**_

 _ **Drakonchik**_

 _ **Little dragon.**_

 **Yeah I'm having too much fun with the fluff...anyway I hope you all are enjoying these lighthearted bits. I'm new at writing romance in general so yeah, adding the little action segment seemed appropriate, considering the last few chapters have been kinda slow. I hope you all enjoyed, please remember to review!**


	10. Chapter 10-twin dragons

**Good god we made it to ten chapters. Jeez I didn't think we would make it. I'm glad people are enjoying the Zarya pairing and my writing in general. Well in this chapter...we meet the Shimadas. There's also an important note at the end that has to deal with something that occurs in this chapter so I suggest you read it when you get there. Thank you**

 _-Hanamura, Japan-_

It's been awhile since I had been in Japan...I still spoke the language well at the very least. I held my finger to my ear.

"Who am I looking for again, McCree?" I asked, walking into an alley. I was heading towards a temple. The temple of dueling dragons.

" _Genji Shimada. He was part of Blackwatch with me and your old man. He has a lot of cybernetics. Looks like an omnic really, but he's still human. The parts that count anyway._ " McCree's voice over the radio served two purposes. Justifying my trespassing on a Yakuza temple...and giving me an excuse to be on guard. I was told not to bring any firearms on this mission, I just had my nightstick and a small fixed-blade in my boot. I sighed as I hopped the small fence that lead to the temple, there were Yakuza guards lying unconscious at the entrance.

"Someone's angry…" I mumbled, entering the temple myself, my nightstick drawn and held like a tonfa. There was a man at the center of the temple, in front of the shrine. The tapestry containing the story of the two brother dragons was partially cut. The man was praying, burning incense. I sat down myself, and waited. It wasn't my place to interrupt.

"You're not like those who've come before, assassin." The man stated. I sighed softly and stood up,

"I'm not an assassin." I said, holstering my nightstick. "I'm a cop...well used to be anyway." The man turned to face me, recognition dawning on his face.

"You're the man from Overwatch. The recruiter. Why are you here, Reyes-san. This is my family's sacred ground." The man asked, I put my hands up placatingly.

"I meant no disrespect. The person I'm looking for, he was spotted in the area. One of our members told me to come here. But you're not him. His name is-" a blade came to rest at the back of my neck.

"Forgive me, Reyes-kun. We will talk later. I must converse with this man myself concerning my identity." The voice was young. Definitely Japanese, and definitely filtered through a mask. The man in the front picked up his weapon, a bow, and drew an arrow, targeting the assailant behind me.

"Let the boy go, assassin."

"I will. I'm not here for him. I've come for you."

"You are not the first. And will not be the last." Using their distraction I rolled forward, unsheathing my knife and flinging it at the assailant. It was a man in white armour, green lights highlighting the joints and his visor. I drew my nightstick and spun it in my hand.

"I'm not that easy to intimidate." I growled, stepping into a fighting stance. The man in the front stepped to my side.

"I am Shimada Hanzo, Reyes-san. Will you assist me, officer?" My eyes narrowed but I nodded, if the attacker was who I thought he was, I needed to make sure he was trustworthy...when two men cross fists, their thoughts and motivations become clear. Genji had chosen to attack me, I needed to know why...fighting him alongside his brother gave me the chance to figure it out. Genji had sheathed his blade, stepping into a martial arts stance. He seemed to be doing the same thing I was. Why he wanted to fight his brother. I didn't know. Cocking his fingers in the universal 'come on' motion, I rushed the cyborg ninja, blocking his first attack and countering. We stayed locked in combat for a few minutes, dodging, blocking, and countering one another's attacks. He was holding back, I narrowed my eyes and pressed my offensive. Driving the nightstick into his abdomen and unleashing a flurry of jabs, ending with a hard kick that he caught at his chest.

"Shit." I mumbled before being thrown away from him, Hanzo unleashed an arrow at Genji, who unsheathed his sword and cut the arrow in two. Hanzo's eyes widened as he saw the blade.

"Who are you?" He asked, Genji stayed quiet. Enraged, Hanzo rushed forward, using his bow like a staff, his blows deflected by his brother. I rushed in, attacking alongside Hanzo. I got in close, catching the man's wrist and throwing him over my shoulder. He righted himself in midair and landed on his feet. I heard Hanzo's voice rise.

" _ **RYU GA WAGA TEKI O KURAO!"**_ The arrow he fired became encompassed in a blue light, blue dragons. Genji held his blade in two hands and faced the dragons head on, his own shout let itself known.

" _ **RYUJIN NO KEN NO KURAE!**_ **"**

The two dragons came our way, joined by a third, green one. Thinking fast I tackled Hanzo out of their path. The archer himself was staring at his brother in shock.

"Genji…?" He asked. The ninja lifted his hand to his mask and removed it, revealing a young man's face, a horizontal scar across his nose.

"No matter how much incense you burn, you cannot find what you already have, Brother. I have already forgiven you." The cyborg stated.

"But...I killed you…"

"An Angel of Mercy came to my aid, brother...I did not deserve her help, yet she saved me nonetheless." I exited the temple and waited outside, idly punting a guard that was waking up back into unconsciousness. After a while I felt someone tap my shoulder. The two brothers stood behind me. Seemingly having made up.

"Thank you for giving us privacy, Reyes-kun. Now, why are you looking for me?" Genji asked, his brother narrowed his eyes at me before I started talking.

"I'm the field recruiter for Overwatch. It's not that hard to figure out why I'm looking for you, Shimada Genji. You worked under my father. While Blackwatch has been disbanded, my father is in custody and Jesse McCree has joined our ranks. You're the only member of Blackwatch left...I'm here to offer you a choice to rejoin Overwatch. The offer extends to your brother as well. I joined originally to get revenge on my father...however I was captured by him and other agents of Talon...he secured my rescue and surrendered himself into our custody." Hanzo's eyes seemed to soften,

"I do not know what he did to warrant you seeking revenge...but even through his actions, he was still your father. He wouldn't see his son harmed." He said. I sighed and looked down for a second, looking back up at Genji.

"Genji-san, you're a lot better of a man than me. I still haven't forgiven my father...but I'm not sure what to think of him anymore...however I'm not here to compare family life. I'm here to recruit you. What do you say? How would you two like to help preserve the peace of the world, and prevent a second Omnic crisis from occurring."

- _on the osprey back to Gibraltar.-_

"This is all rather surreal…" Genji stated, Hanzo and I looked at him curiously. "Going back to overwatch, Brother joining to work alongside me. Heh, father must be turning in his grave considering that we're not running the syndicate." Genji chuckled, I simply scratched the back of my neck sheepishly.

"The world works in mysterious ways. One day you can be a simple city cop, the next, fighting alongside a genetically enhanced gorilla. My friend Cayde would say that the Iris can be shining on you one moment, the next it can be casting its shadow." I said, stretching my arms slightly. "I tend to just go with the flow as much I can. Although sometimes I feel like I'm being swept away and can't help but fight it."

"My master would like your friend." Genji quipped. I shrugged.

"Cayde's a clever Omnic. Bit of a cynic at times though."

"How much longer is this flight, Reyes-san?" Hanzo interrupted.

"Look out the window and take a guess." Taking a look out of the window on his side he could see the base approaching.

"Oh."

"Yeah, these things are faster than they look. Anyway, Commander Morrison should be waiting for you guys, oh, and call me Jason. I feel like my old chief is yelling at me when you call me Reyes."

- _little bit later-_

"How'd the mission go, _drakonchik?_ " Aleksandra asked, she was sitting at the computer in our now shared room. Looking over some of the magazines that had written articles on us. I sat next to her and leaned on her gently, resting my head on her shoulder and reading the articles as well.

"Well I recruited Shimada...and the other Shimada, who had killed the first Shimada, and the first Shimada fought both me and the second Shimada, who pulls dragons out of his bloody quiver, and the first one also has a bloody dragon, who can beat the second Shimada's dragons. End result? Hanzo and Genji Shimada are now members of Overwatch." I mumbled, Aleksandra nodded and clicked on another article.

"I read this one earlier and found it entertaining, take a look." She said, obliging I leaned forward and read the article.

"New couple Jason Reyes and Aleksandra Zaryanova are taking the romance world by complete surprise. However the reactions received by last month's worldwide reveal have been mostly positive. However one question remains for the two soldiers...who's on top...why does everyone want to guess at our sex-life...we don't even have one yet…" I read, then mumbled, Aleksandra let out a giggle before leaning forward and scrolling down, revealing the results of the poll, before biting my ear and whispering.

"93 percent of the viewership thinks I'll be on top...we'll give them an answer in the morning." The blush on my face could've been radioactive with how bright red my face went. Giggling Aleksandra locked the door and dragged me to the bed. " _Ya zhdal vosem' let, chtoby sdelat' eto, moya lyubov'."_

- _The next morning-(Read the author's note at the bottom)_

We didn't sleep at all...when the sun came through the window, Aleksandra was staring at me smiling and going in for another kiss. We were both still naked, but held each other under the covers of the bed. Her skin was surprising soft against mine. The afterglow of our night of passion still exuding from us, she rested her head on my chest.

"This is going to be a normal occurrence from now on...why did we not do this earlier?" She mumbled, looking up at me with a small smirk. "Oh yes...my _drakonchik_...do not worry, I am very...very satisfied with your performance." I simply pulled her up and kissed her, our tongues dancing for a second before separating once again. I held her close and we layed together.

"I love you, Aleksandra." I whispered, her smile was blinding,

"I love you too Jason." She snuggled close to me and once again rested her head on my chest. "And I don't intend to let you go, _drakonchik_. You're mine...and I am yours."

 **Another short chapter, however it was originally longer...the reason it's shorter is because I cut out the lemon I had written. I still have it. And depending on you guys' response to this question, it's just an update from getting put back in. Do you all want to see lemons in this story? It won't be often when I do. My editor who wishes to remain anonymous recommended I write this lemon and ask you guys if you wanted to see it. I personally am inexperienced at writing lemons, but wouldn't mind writing them. When I upload this, I'm going to have two versions, the one with the lemon and the one without. So in the end it's up to you all. PM me or review your vote for whether or not lemons should be included in the story. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and thank you all for your reviews so far. And Mike, I may just take you up on that offer my friend, thank you...don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11-War

**Well shit...it's been a while. Sorry about that. I started classes so my time available to write has been pretty limited. I hope y'all understand. As for the status of lemons...I am not gonna write them as whenever I tried to write them it messed with the flow of the story...like majorly. So I apologize for going against popular opinion but I think you all would rather the story be good entertainment rather than just fap material.**

Three months pass since the recruitment of Hanzo and Genji. My job throughout this time turned into training. Getting my body into peak condition for the war to come. Talon has been making moves. Recruiting, funding, weapons development. Genji's and Hanzo's infiltration and scouting missions often yielded great intel. As for their attitudes...that could leave a bit to be desired. Genji was practically a monk. Sure he joined in with the jokes and songs that occasionally graced the mess hall, but the man was always meditating. His brother...well quite frankly the guy had a stick up his ass the size of the White House flagpole. However there's been more to the three months than just training, Genji's mentor, an omnic called Zenyatta, joined our cause. Good lord that caused a good bit of tension with Aleksandra. Three whole days of holding the woman back and make-up sex. Jesus Sombra still teases me about it. After he joined and the media got word of it. Two more omnium joined our cause, a Bastion unit, one of the first, judging by the level of foliage and moss on the robot's chassis, and the other was an OR15 unit from Numbani. Orisa.

"Officer Reyes!" Oh, there she is. I turned to the centaur-esque robot and waved my hand.

"What's the problem Orisa?"

"I simply had a few inquiries about your time in law enforcement." I groaned. The bot had enthusiasm but often tracked me down to ask about how she was to improve on her own law enforcement protocol.

"Look, Orisa, it's been a year since I've left the Numbani PD. My beginning years in said police department were practically that of a war against anti-omnic gangs. I'm not the best person to ask about these things. You're always online and you're not restricted. You can look up the protocols yourself if need be. All I can say as far as advice concerning law enforcement is don't come off as...well a hard ass. Be nice. That is unless you have to chase the perp down. If so...well scare 'rn a bit to try and get them to submit to arrest. Use appropriate force, but try not to kill unless absolutely necessary. This doesn't concern our current endeavor. We are in a war. We will have to kill here. Talon does not show mercy. Any captives they take. They're either tortured or enslaved." The conversations between me and the robot are usually similar to this. We talk. We discuss protocol. I explain that this isn't police work. That this is a live-fire operation. I stopped using my rubber slugs in my shotgun after a run-in with Akande. The man's shields made the subsonic non-lethals useless. After this conversation I made my way to the command center of the compound. The repealing of the Petras Act. That earned us a good amount of volunteers for work around the base. We had an actual chef in the mess hall. A squad of engineers and repairmen. Even an accountant. I entered the command center quietly and sat down across the holotable from Morrison.

"We're going on the offensive soon. We've found a Talon FOB in the Caribbean." The scarred man stated. I leaned forward to take a look at the map.

"And you say this the moment I step in the room because…?"

"Gabriel has agreed to help us. More specifically you. Four months in solitary confinement got to him I guess."

"It'll get to anyone. So. The F.O.B. What do we have on it?"

"One heavily modified offshore oil plant. Wasn't even Talon that did the modifications. Some mercenary group from 100 years ago suped it up. Either way. We have our target, and we're armed for bear. Let's get this ball rolling. You'll be heading out in 48 hours."

 _-Two Days Later, Osprey to Talon FOB-_

" _ **Son."**_ My father sat across from me clad in his Blackwatch uniform, we had just taken off and we hadn't said a word to each other yet. McCree had also joined us on this op, the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"What, pa?" I responded, loading my new shotgun, a heavily modified Remington 870, you wouldn't have been able to tell from the outside of the gun though, the wood furniture and original bluing still held.

" **I'm proud of you,** _ **hijo**_ **. I know you still hold some resentment towards me, but I will prove my worth once again.** "

"There's no resentment anymore, father...just confusion, anger but understanding...just…god Aleksandra would kill me if I lied and said that I don't know what you're going through, but I spent half of my life thinking you were dead, and months after hunting you down, it's all really surreal." I saw a small smile appear on my father's face before he leaned forward a bit.

" **So, Jason. Should I be ready to learn Russian wedding customs anytime soon?"** If I had been drinking anything it would've been turned into a fine spray. McCree's laughter and Lena's sniggering pierced the Osprey.

"What? Pa, we've only been dating for around five months…"

 **"That's a bullshit excuse and you know it, Jason. C'mon son, you already live together, obviously you're sleeping with her. I didn't raise a womanizer so I know you're in love with the woman. Why not?"**

"We can die any day we go out on a mission. I left her once and I don't want to risk losing her to Talon. When this war ends, maybe. But for now I think it prudent to wait."

" **Jason, the fact that there is so much risk in your lives makes it prudent to cherish love when you can find it, son. My advice? Whether you take it to heart or not, is to pop the question soon, at most wait a month. But ask her soon, otherwise a sniper or a lucky grunt will take the chance from you.** "

"You just want grandkids." I deadpanned at the man, he shrugged.

" **Doesn't mean my point is wrong, son."**

"Let's just deal with Talon. We can discuss my love life later…"

 _-Talon FOB airspace,_

 _ETA of overwatch personnel: 27 seconds-_

The doors of the osprey opened up and we knew what to do, Lena activated the cloak and hover on the Osprey and joined us on the way down. McCree and I fast-roping and my father rushing down in a black miasma. As I made my landing I unloaded a shell of buckshot into a sentry near the edge, sending him flying off the refinery.

"Get to the Command Center. Once the commander falls the rest will no doubt retreat." Morrison's voice resounded through the earpieces we all wore. I stayed close to my father, moving through the base with unerring efficiency. We worked smoothly, lethal and quick. Shotgun blasts permeated the air throughout our advance. Blood spatters and severed limbs lay in our wake, the constant blasts only interrupted by either my father's dropping of his weapons, or my quick reloading of mine. Our progress was not unnoticed, soon enough, Talon Heavies were upon us, the heavily armored troops absorbing our normal buckshot.

"Loading explosive!" I shouted, McCree doing the same as we moved forward and fired, the explosive shells were heavier, slower. So much so you could see the projectiles flying through the air. When the two projectiles struck the detonation could rival a brick of C6.

"Impressive, Jason." Akande's voice cut through the air, "very impressive. Human advancement at its finest, indeed." We all stayed silent, continuing to make our way to the command platform. "As it turns out, I had been looking to start a war with the wrong people...I had my war right in front of me and I didn't see it until the report of your assault found its way to my desk." The door to the command center found itself blown off its hinges, a time bomb flew through the hole as soon as it was made. Walking forward, our weapons drawn, we found the remains of what must have been a robotic decoy of Akande Ogundimu.

"Enjoy this victory, Jason. This war has just begun, and no matter what efforts you make, no matter what weapons you create. It will be a long and bloody war, and it will be glorious."

I planted a shell of buckshot into the intercom and connected a datapad to the main computer, Overwatch's data recovery and Virus insertion program instantly getting to work. Sombra definitely knew her stuff that was for sure.

"Tracer, you might want to start calling the Osprey over, Morrison is going to want to get the report ASAP." I stated, the senior member nodded and began tapping on the side of her gauntlets. "Pa,"

" **Sí?** "

"Welcome back to Overwatch...and I'll take your advice into consideration." The room filled with small chuckles as the Overwatch Logo appeared on the monitors of the screen.

" **We have a lot of work ahead of us."**

"You're goddamn right we do...but we're back. And nothing is gonna take us down again."


End file.
